A Hogwarts - (Teddy Lupin)
by MissMiroipe
Summary: ¿Como serian aquellos primeros días del niño peliazul en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería? Pues aquí te contamos, para que te hagas una idea. [El Fanart no es mío, corresponde a su creador original].
1. Capítulo 1: La Llegada, Nuevos Amigos

_**A Hogwarts**_

Antes que nada, debo de decir que Harry Potter y sus personajes NO son míos, son pertenecientes de la bellísima Diosa _J.K Rowling._

 **Nota:** Les pido, por favor, que si cometo un error en la ortografía, nombre de personajes, entre otras cosas… no me maten.

 **Aclaración:** Esta es mi versión de cómo sería la vida de nuestro pequeño Teddy en Hogwarts.

 **Pd:** Se lee "Hedwing II (segunda)" ya que es una mujer.

* * *

 _Capítulo 1: La Llegada. Mis nuevos Amigos._

 _ **1 de septiembre de 2009**_

\- ¿Y tus libros? – le preguntó por vigésima vez en el día el hombre, jugando torpemente con sus dedos sobre sus piernas.

\- Aquí están, en el mismo lugar que hace una semana – respondió con un cierto tono tedioso. Daba gracias a Merlín que estaba de espalda y su acompañante no pudo ver como rodaba los ojos; a veces su padrino se volvía un poco fastidioso.

\- Bien, ¿y tu lechuza? – volvió a preguntar, sin señas de querer parar el interrogatorio.

\- ¿Hablas de Hedwig II? – observó por encima de su hombro como su padrino asentía – aquí – apuntó a una bella lechuza blanca, que estaba encerrada en una jaula.

\- ¿Y tu varita? – preguntó esta vez el mayor de los hijos de Harry – que no se te puede olvidar tu varita.

\- Está guardada, James – respondió ladeando la cabeza, si seguían preguntando iba a terminar enloqueciendo allí mismo.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? – curioseó Albus, un niño pequeño de apenas cuatro años de edad.

\- No realmente, más bien estoy emocionado – le sonrió con sinceridad, provocando que el menor le devolviera el mismo gesto.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando por fin llegaron a la estación de King's Cross, donde Harry volvió a hacer las miles de preguntas formuladas durante toda la semana antes de que llegara aquel día tan especial. Su padrino le acomodaba la ropa, repitiéndole una y otra vez como debía actuar en cuanto el tren arrancara, por otro lado, James le aconsejaba bastantes bromas que podía hacer durante su estadía en el castillo mientras que Albus le deseaba la mejor de las suertes.

\- _¡Ultimo llamado para abordar el tren!_ – se escuchó el grito desde adelante, y todos los estudiantes comenzaron a montarse al tren.

\- Bien Teddy, estás listo – aseguró Harry, riendo nerviosamente a la vez que veía al niño de pelo azul tomar sus respectivas maletas.

\- Estaré bien Harry, no te preocupes – le mandó una sonrisa juguetona, que tuvo como resultado que al mayor se le aguaran los ojos con nostalgia.

\- Papá va a llorar – le susurró James a su hermano, quien solo asintió confirmando lo que su hermano decía.

\- Ven aquí, Teddy… - le pidió Harry, tomándolo de los hombros y abrazándolo fuertemente – si tienes miedo o alguna duda, no olvides que me puedes enviar una carta y yo con mucho gusto te responderé. Pero cualquier cosa que sea de mucha urgencia, recuerda que esta Neville, estoy seguro que te ayudará – le susurró en el oído, para al final revolver el pelo del chico.

\- Esta bien Harry, gracias – se separó del mayor, tratando de arreglarse el cabello con ambas manos.

\- Bien. Niños – se giró para poder mirar a sus primogénitos – vayan y se despiden de Teddy, que no lo veremos hasta navidad.

\- Adiós Teddy – se despidió James, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza – recuerda lo que te pedí – recordó en un murmullo.

\- No te voy a mandar comida de Hogwarts – negó con la cabeza, riendo un poco ante la mueca de tristeza del menor – te extrañaré James.

\- Yo igual – reconoció con un pequeño sonrojo, pues no estaba acostumbrado a decir esas cosas que, según él, eran demasiado cursis.

\- Cuídate mucho Teddy, recuerda escribirnos cuando llegues – le abrazó Albus – y también decirnos en que casa quedaste.

\- ¡Por favor, Albus! ¡es más que lógico que quedará en Gryffindor! – le reclamó su hermano mayor, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- En fin, ya me voy – con mucho esfuerzo, montó su carrito y a su lechuza en el primer escalón del tren – nos vemos luego. Adiós padrino…

Dicho eso, terminó de meter su equipaje en el tren y se fue a buscar un asiento. Encontró un vagón vacio, por lo que decidió sentarse en él, para poder meditar un poco sobre lo que vendría.

Dejó su equipaje en la parte de arriba como hacían todos, para después sentarse y mirar por la ventana, fijándose en como las lágrimas salían de los ojos del mayor de los Potter; este gesto lo único que hizo fue sacarle una sonrisa al nuevo estudiante de Hogwarts.

\- Nueva vida… comienza ahora… - susurró para sus adentros, cuando todo empezó a moverse, dejando atrás a toda la gente que estaba en la estación, que en estos momentos le hacían señas a los jóvenes que se habían montado en el tren.

\- ¡Hey! – saludó animadamente un niño desde la puerta del vagón – eeh… todos los otros vagones están que explotan, y como este es el único que no está lleno, me preguntaba si… - miró de forma suplicante al otro asiento, que estaba del lado contrario al peliazul.

\- Por supuesto, ponte cómodo – pidió sonriente Teddy, tenía miedo de no poder conocer a nadie antes de llegar al castillo.

\- Muchas gracias amigo – cerró la puerta y se fue a sentarse al frente del otro joven – mi nombre es Daniel Mich. Un placer – le extendió la mano, la cual Lupin aceptó rápidamente.

\- Yo soy Edward Lupin, pero me puedes decir Ted; todos lo hacen – se presentó, dándole una sonrisa amable, como había hecho con su casi hermano Albus.

\- Muy bien, Ted – le devolvió el gesto.

Luego de eso, los dos se quedaron callados. No tenían mucho de qué hablar, solo se mandaban miradas curiosas y sonrisas amistosas; hasta que el joven Daniel decidió romper el silencio, confesando lo que tanto le preocupaba.

\- Tengo miedo… - susurró en un tono bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el peliazul escuchara.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡si Hogwarts es genial! – dijo abriendo los brazos, dando también a entender que era muy grande.

\- Creo que tengo miedo de que se burlen de mi – cerró los ojos para evitar la mirada confusa que le daba Teddy.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes? – siguió preguntando sin entender.

\- Pues… si no me equivoco, los de mi clase no son muy bien recibidos – al ver que Teddy seguía sin entender, suspiró y dijo – mis padres son muggles – miró a los lados, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie en el alrededor.

\- ¡Ya entiendo! Tú tienes miedo de que te digan… _sangre sucia_ – murmuró. La verdad a él tampoco le gustaba mucho esa palabra y menos el uso que le daban los "sangre limpia", aunque en ese tiempo eran pocos lo que seguían presumiendo de ese puesto.

\- ¿Sabes qué vergüenza voy a sentir si alguien se entera? – se tocó las sien, sobándolas lentamente.

\- Yo creo que deberías estar orgulloso de ser hijo de muggles – opinó Lupin, ganándose la mirada incrédula de su acompañante – veras: yo tengo una tía (que realmente no es mi tía, pero me gusta decirle así) que es hija de padre muggles; se metían mucho con ella por serlo y le solían decir _sangre sucia_ – volvió a susurrar en esa parte – Yo una vez le pregunte que por que nunca hizo nada al respecto, pero ella me dijo: "por qué eso sería darles el gusto de verme afectada. Además, yo estaba, estoy y estaré orgullosa de ser hija de mis padres, no importa cuántos apodos me pongan".

\- Cierto… - dijo Daniel en voz baja, bajando la cabeza – he sido un tonto, me dejé llevar por eso del estatus de sangre, que incluso los he negado – aunque tuviera la cabeza agachada, Ted pudo notar como una lagrima caía y la voz le temblaba – ojala les pudiese decir lo mucho que lo siento.

\- Si quieres, cuando lleguemos te presto a mi lechuza para que les escribas – le extendió la mano nuevamente.

\- Gracias – estrecharon las manos, a la vez que sentían una suave corriente eléctrica recorrer desde las punta de sus dedos hasta sus respectivas palmas.

\- ¡Daniel, me diste un gran susto! – la voz de una niña hizo que se soltaran y voltearan a mirar a la puerta, encontrándose con una chica de cabello claro (como rubio), ojos marrones y la túnica del colegio.

\- Lo siento Valeria – la nueva chica se sentó al lado del chico, y le mandó una mirada curiosa al hijo del hombre lobo.

\- Un placer, yo soy Valeria de los Ángeles Mich.

\- No eres de aquí – afirmó mirándola detenidamente – tu acento es muy distinto al de los Ingleses.

\- ¿En serio? No me había fijado – rodó los ojos – eres muy grosero, y si, no soy de aquí. Viví casi toda mi vida en un país latino, coincidencia es que antes que cumpliera los once años, me vine a vivir con mi primo por problemas de salud de mi mamá, y por cosas del destino también me llegó mi carta.

\- Nuestros papás son hermanos – aclaró Daniel, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda a la chica – Valeria, él es Edward Lupin.

\- Un… un placer – se apresuró a decir el aludido, ya había hecho un mal paso y no quería hacer otro.

\- Igual – ahora miró a su familiar – tengo hambre – extendió la mano – dame dinero, por favor.

\- Bien – le dio veinticinco galeones – ve y cómprate lo que puedas.

La chica muy contenta salió del vagón, no sin antes darles una última mirada al chico nuevo y a su primo. Al minuto, ya no se pudo ver más.

\- ¿Los padres de ella también son muggles? – preguntó sin poder resistirse el peliazul.

\- No. La mamá de ella es una bruja, y cuando asistió a Hogwarts terminó en la Casa de Ravenclaw… por cierto ¿Cómo es eso de las Casas? – cuestionó, sin dejar de mirar la puerta por donde salió Valeria.

Y así se pasó el tiempo: Teddy contándole como se eligen las Casas y como son cada una de ellas, y Daniel contándole como era su vida con sus padres y tíos muggles, al rato se les unió Valeria, entregándole cinco ranas de chocolates, dos dulces, dos cajas de grangeas de colores y cuatro palos de regaliz a cada uno de ellos.

* * *

Ya estaban esperando que la puerta del Gran Comedor se abriera y los seleccionaran a una Casa, la cual pasaría a ser parte de su familia hasta que terminaran de estudiar, o quién sabe, hasta que el destino los separara. La primera impresión que tuvo Teddy al ver el gigantesco castillo fue similar a la que tuvo Harry en su primer año, excepto que el peliazul ya sabía más o menos lo que se iba a encontrar, pero igual no le quitaba lo fantástico que era.

En unos cuantos segundos, apareció Neville y les permitió pasar, dándole unas leves palmadas en el brazo a Teddy.

Caminaron entre todos los estudiantes, que los miraban entre emocionados y cansados (debe ser que hacer eso todos los años era muy pesado). Se quedaron quietos cuando el profesor de Herbología se los pidió, percatándose que estaban al frente del tan conocido Sombrero Seleccionador.

Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que una voz grave y profunda lo cortó con un cantico un tanto desafinado.

 _Soy yo, soy yo_

 _El sombrero del que todos hablan_

 _Mi sabiduría es infinita y_

 _Depende de mí en que Casa quedaras_

 _Puede ser Gryffindor, vencedores y luchadores_

 _Slytherin, astutos y decididos_

 _Hufflepuff, trabajadores y pacientes_

 _O Ravenclaw, inteligentes y creativos_

 _Yo lo veré todo, absolutamente todo_

 _Nada se me puede pasar, veré tus cualidades_

 _Y tus debilidades_

 _Porqué soy yo, soy yo_

 _El sombrero del que todos hablan_

 _Soy El Sombrero Seleccionador_

Cuando el sombrero terminó de cantar, todos las Casas estallaron en aplausos felices y divertidos, uno que otro desconcertado (excepto los Slytherin, ellos aplaudían por compromiso, y si es que aplaudían…). Neville se posicionó al lado del sombrero, sacó un pergamino y dijo:

\- Cuando los llame, vendrán y se les colocara el sombrero – informó, para luego comenzar a leer nombres – Dunne, Mandie.

La pequeña corrió hasta el banquito, y le colocaron el sombrero en la cabeza, luego de unos minutos este grito: _¡Gryffindor!._

\- Parks, Adam.

\- _¡Ravenclaw!._

\- Mich, Daniel.

\- Mucha suerte amigo – le deseó por lo bajo Teddy, viendo como el chico caminaba inseguro hasta el banquito, para que luego le taparan la cara con el sombrero.

Pasaron unos dos minutos, cuando la gran boca de la prenda se abrió y gritó: _¡Gryffindor!_

Pasaron aproximadamente quince minutos, y ahora solo faltaban tres chicos y dos chicas, y entre los chicos estaba él. Hasta que escuchó algo que lo dejó helado.

\- Lupin, Edward.

El profesorado y la directora McGonagall se reacomodaron en sus asientos con ese nombre, esperando ansiosamente la selección del hijo del hombre que en su momento fue un estudiante muy querido y actualmente recordado como un héroe.

Sin poderlo evitar, su color de cabello paso de ser azul eléctrico a violeta claro, señalando que estaba nervioso. Algunos se sorprendieron al ver el cambio que hizo el niño, y otros (Neville, Minerva, Hagrid…) solo sonriendo, recordando a los padres del chico.

Lupin caminó con pasos torpes hasta el banco, para luego dejarse caer como saco de papas. Miró con suplica a Neville, como pidiendo un consejo de ayuda para calmase.

\- Buena suerte – dijo en un susurró Neville, para después colocarle el sombrero, logrando tapar por completo su vista.

\- _¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?. Un joven independiente y amable, un poco nervioso y te enfadas muy rápido, ¿Dónde te pondré?, te podría poner en Gryffindor como tu padre, un valiente y fuerte león, aunque también en Ravenclaw, por lo creativo… pero sin duda alguna, tienes muchas cualidades de una casa en especial… ¡Ya sé donde te pondré, tu Casa va a ser…!_

 **¡** **Hufflepuff!**

La mesa de los Tejones saltó aplaudiendo, muy pero muy felices. Le quitaron la prenda de la cabeza, y lo primero con que se topó fue con la sincera sonrisa de felicidad de su tío Neville.

\- Muy bien hecho, muchacho, muy bien hecho – le felicitó despeinándole el cabello azulado, que había cambiado mientras estaba en su selección.

El peso que tenia encima, se había ido, dejando en su lugar una sensación muy cálida. Se encaminó hasta la mesa de su nueva Casa, sentándose entre el Prefecto y un chico de segundo, que lo saludaron con mucho afecto.

Terminaron de mirar la ceremonia, sorprendiéndose cuando Valeria la pusieron en su misma casa. Al final, la directora dijo unas palabras para todos, recordando que no entraran en el Bosque Prohibido y que no fueran al tercer piso (no había alguna razón para esa orden, tal vez solo era un tributo al antiguo Director Dumbledore).

Cuando terminó de hablar, un montón de comida apareció al frente suyo, dejándolo con la boca abierta. Saliendo del trance, rápidamente tomó todo lo que su brazo le permitiera tomar, poniéndoselo en su plato. Mientras devoraba la comida, no pudo evitar mirar a Daniel, que estaba sentado cómodamente en la mesa de los leones, riendo y comiendo con sus nuevos compañeros de Casa.

\- Lo volveremos a ver, no te preocupes – le aseguró Valeria, notando la razón de su ausencia.

\- Eso espero – suspiró, esperaba a ver quedado con su primer amigo – en fin. Me alegra que hayamos quedado juntos – trató de cambiar de tema, antes que un silencio incomodo se apoderara del lugar.

\- Si, también me alegra – mordió un pedazo de tarta – al menos no estoy tan sola.

\- Yo que ustedes voy haciendo más amigos – sugirió un chico de cabello negro y ojos marrones, era bajito y un poco rellenito – porqué al momento de ir a los dormitorios, tendrán que separarse.

\- ¿Y tú eres…? – cuestionó molesta Valeria, no le gustaba que la interrumpieran o se metieran en una conversación sin permiso.

\- Matthew Miller – observó los ojos de Valeria, y luego los de Teddy – pueden llamarme Matt.

\- ¿Y cómo es que sabes tanto sobre ese tema? – interrogó Teddy, no porque desconfiara de lo que les había dicho, puesto que él ya sabía que era verdad, sino por el simple hecho de que Ted era muy curioso.

\- Mi padre me lo contó – le dio un mordisco al pan – mi padre es mago mientras que mi madre es muggle, para ella al igual que a mí, fue una completa sorpresa cuando llegó mi carta – comentó, sonriendo un poco.

\- ¿A qué Casa perteneció tu papá? – habló otro chica. Era un poco alta, era un tanto morena, y tenía unos lindos ojos negros que combinaban con su azabache pelo – perdón por la interrupción, soy Olivia Jones.

\- Matthew Miller, pero llámenme Matt – se presentó – y mi padre perteneció a Gryffindor.

\- Súper… - susurró Ted, pero al percatarse que había captado toda la atención, decidió hablar rápido – quiero decir… soy Edward Lupin, pero llámenme Ted – pidió con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Valeria de los Ángeles Mich – dijo de mala gana la chica, ya estaba harta de toda esa gente tan entrometida.

\- Y dime Valeria ¿tus padres son mangos o muggles? – dijo Olivia.

\- Bueno. Mi mamá es una bruja extraordinaria y asistió a Ravenclaw – miró al techo, observando con detenimiento las pequeñas llamas de las velas flotantes – mi papá es muggle, y graaan sorpresa que se llevó cuando mi mamá le confesó que ella era una bruja. Fue después de casarse.

\- A mis padres les pasó algo parecido – confesó Olivia – mis abuelos paternos creían que mi mamá no hacia magia; fue hasta después de la boda de mis padres que ellos se enteraron que si, por lo que querían hacer que mi papá se divorciara de mi mamá – los tres chicos estaban en shock – si, a mis abuelos nunca les agrado la idea de que su hijo estuviera cerca de la magia.

\- Menos les tuvo que gustar que se casara con una bruja y tuvieran a una hija que también hiciera magia – razonó Valeria.

\- Exacto – respondió con simpleza Jones, tomando un trago de su jugo de calabaza.

\- ¿Y tú, Ted? ¿tus padres son muggles o magos? – quiso saber Miller.

\- ¿Los míos? ¡son magos! – dijo con un poco de orgullo – eran unos grande magos. Y, hasta donde tengo entendido, mi papá perteneció a Gryffindor y mi mamá a… Hufflepuff – contestó con una sonrisa forzada, en verdad le dolía que sus padres no estuvieran para contárselo personalmente.

\- Ted, perdón que me meta pero… - comenzó Valeria, un poco nerviosa – tus papás… están… - no sabía cómo terminar la frase.

\- ¿…muertos? – terminó con una mueca rara. Valeria asintió apenada – si, murieron en la batalla de Hogwarts hace once años.

\- ¡Ya los recuerdo! – gritó de repente Olivia, sacando un libro de su túnica, el libro se llamaba " _La última Batalla de Hogwarts (Actualizada)"_ – ya me preguntaba yo del porque me sonaban esos nombres, ¡mira, mira!.

Le pasó el libro, y lo abrió en una página que estaba marcada, en él decía: 'Unas de las victimas más recordadas de esta gran Batalla, es la de: Fred Weasley (hijo de Arthur y Molly Weasley), Colin Creevey, Severus Snape (mortífago, murió por una mordida de serpiente), Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin (que a su vez, dejaron a un pequeño niño). La Batalla se dio cuando…'.

\- No lo puedo creer… - murmuró, sin percatarse que nuevamente era el centro de atención.

\- ¿Qué no tienes el libro o que no pusieron tu nombre? – cuestionó un tanto divertido Matt, tratando de romper la tensión.

\- ¡No! ¡no puedo creer que mi padrino nunca me dijo que existía este libro! – dijo indignado, devolviendo el libro a su dueña.

\- Bueno, igual no tiene mucha importancia – consideró Olivia, intentando calmar la furia de su nuevo compañero.

\- Yo también leí ese libro – comentó Valeria, viendo como la otra chica lo guardaba nuevamente en su túnica – pero la versión antigua. Ni siquiera sabían escribir bien los nombres.

\- Por cierto, Ted, ahora que me acuerdo, si no mal leí, decía que Nymphadora Tonks era metamorfomaga, y por lo visto tú también ¿verdad? – interrogó con curiosidad Matt, observando con ansias al chico.

\- Bueno, sí. Fíjate – su cabello poco a poco empezó a volverse más opaco, hasta llegar a ser castaño oscuro - ¿te gusta?.

\- ¡Me encanta! – chilló feliz Olivia y Matt, tocando incesantemente el pelo de Lupin, como si estuviera hecho de otro material.

\- A mí me gusta más cuando está en azul eléctrico – reprochó Valeria, desviando la mirada – y estoy segura que a Daniel también.

\- Okey, okey, calma… - pidió Teddy, para luego volver a cambiar el color de su cabello, pero no al que él pensaba que era.

\- ¡Dije azul eléctrico, no rosado! – exclamó con diversión su amiga, riendo con ganas – pareces una flor, Ted.

\- Demonios – susurró por lo bajo, intentando cambiar hacerlo cambiar otra vez – todavía me falta mucho por aprender, casi no lo manejo.

Continuaron hablando hasta que llegó la hora de ir a sus dormitorios. El Prefecto los escoltó hasta un lugar cerca de las cocinas. Se toparon con una pila de barriles.

\- Aquí viene la parte divertida de pertenecer a la Casa de Hufflepuff – dijo el Prefecto, que era un chico alto - ¿ven todos estos barriles? Bueno, a diferencias de las otras Casas, nosotros lo que hacemos es un contraseña musical. Les explico: cuando estén aquí, lo primero que tienen que hacer es golpear el barril correcto, o si no, les rosearan vinagre. Tienen que hacerlo al estilo Helga Hufflepuff.

Acto seguido, golpeó melódicamente unos barriles, logrando que la puerta circular se abriera y dejara ver un poco de una pequeña pero bella Sala Común.

\- Adelante, bienvenidos a su nueva Casa.

Ted entró casi corriendo, emocionado por ver la Sala Común. Era diferente a la que sus tíos le habían descrito, se podría decir que esta era más acogedora. Tenía cuatro muebles alrededor del fuego y estaba decorado con banderines con los dos colores de la casa: Amarillo y negro, y un pizarrón que tenia escrito " _Bienvenidos, siéntanse como en su Casa"._

\- ¡Esta genial! – confesó Valeria, posicionándose al lado de Ted.

\- Esto supera todas mis expectativas – comentó Matt, sentándose en uno de los sillones - ¡y los muebles no se quedan atrás!.

\- Matt tiene razón – apoyó Olivia, sentándose en el sillón de al lado – están muy cómodos.

\- ¡Muy bien, escuchen todos! – dijo un poco alto el Prefecto para que lo escucharan – los dormitorios de los niños están para allá y los de las niñas están para allá. Si necesitan ayuda, pídanla sin pena, ya que desde ahora en adelante, seremos una familia.

* * *

\- ¡Y es súper grande! – contaba un entusiasmado Daniel, sin poder evitar extender los brazos cuando hablaba.

\- Ya lo has dicho como cinco veces, Dan – dijo Valerio riendo, siendo acompañado por Teddy.

\- Si, tienes razón – desde que Teddy se había comenzado a juntar con Daniel y con Valeria, su cabello no dejaba de cambiar de color, y ese momento no era la excepción: su cabello de estar en amarillo (sorprendido) paso a estar rosado (divertido).

\- Oye Teddy, más te vale controlarte, que pareces un arcoíris – comparó Daniel, riendo de su propio chiste.

\- Ja ja ja, que gracioso – ironizó, haciendo que su cabello cambiara a marrón (serio).

\- ¿Tu cabello solo cambia cuando tienes diferentes emociones, o también cambia a tu placer? – preguntó confundida la chica – es que ayer te vi cambiar tu pelo a marrón, pero tú me dices que eso significa que estas serio, entonces no entiendo…

\- Mira, a veces lo cambio a mi placer, pero hay otras, que el color de mi cabello significa mis emociones – explicó con una sonrisa Ted, le aliviaba la idea de que no le despreciaran, sobre todo ellos, que le agradaban mucho.

\- Mejor nos apuramos, Ted, que tenemos clase de herbología – recordó la chica, parándose del piso y sacudiéndose el polvo que se había quedado impregnado en su túnica.

\- ¡Yo también tengo herbología! – rió Daniel, imitando la acción de su prima.

\- ¡Pues claro, zopenco! El profesor Longbottom pidió un tiempo para presentarse y presentar la clase – volvió a recordar mientras avanzaban hacia el invernadero.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos que compartir horas con el resto de las Casas? – intuyó Teddy, un tanto preocupado por hacer el ridículo y ser el hazme reír de todas las Casas (su cabello se volvió violeta claro).

\- Todavía no puedo creer que seas metamorfomago – le dijo Daniel a Teddy, tocando su cabello violeta.

\- Agradécele a mi madre – Teddy se había encogido de hombros - ¡y suelta mi cabello!.

\- Pareces un rebelde con el cabello de todos colores – dijo con firmeza y repugnancia Valeria, sacando su lado maternal a flote.

En unos cuantos minutos, ya estaban todos los de primer años de todas las Casas en la puerta cerrada del invernadero asignado. Los Slytherin miraban a todos y se burlaban, los Ravenclaw no dejaban de mirar sus libros y memorizarse todo, mientras que los Gryffindor hablaban entre ellos, a la vez que losHufflepuff saltaban de la emoción, preguntándose qué clase de cosas verían en esa materia.

Cuando una voz de adulto habló atrás de ellos.

\- ¡Muy buenos días a todos! – saludó, observando la cara de los alumnos allí presentes.

\- ¡Buenos días! – respondieron todo a la misma vez.

\- Como algunos ya sabrán, mi nombre es Neville Longbottom. Yo también estudié en Hogwarts al igual que ustedes, pertenecí a la Casa de Gryffindor – los leones aplaudieron – y como algunos de ustedes, también tuve miedo de fallar o meter la pata, pero no se preocupen, les trataré de explicar de una manera sencilla, para que así todos puedan recordar y entender lo enseñado en clase ¿de acuerdo? ¿alguna pregunta?.

Un Slytherin levantó la mano.

\- Dígame, señor… - dejó un espacio para que el chico le dijera el apellido.

\- Lennon, Jake Lennon.

\- Dígame señor Lennon, ¿Cuál es su duda? – preguntó amablemente, aunque sabía que si un Slytherin levantaba la mano, no era más que para burlarse o manifestar su desagrado con la clase o con el profesor.

\- ¿Por qué es profesor? – y una vez más, los Slytherin mataban la esperanza que Neville tenía en que ellos de que cambiaran - ¿Qué? ¿no puedo conseguir mejor trabajo y tuvo que recurrir al colegio?.

\- Pues me hice profesor, porqué me encanta la Herbología y porqué podía ejercerla si quería. Y ahora, si nadie no tiene más preguntas SOBRE el tema, sigamos entonces – le guiñó el ojo al Teddy, sacándole unas pequeñas risas.

* * *

\- ¡Me encantó herbología! – dijo Matt cuando llegaron a la Sala Común.

\- Si, la clase estuvo divertida – comentó Olivia, sin dejar de leer el libro 'Mil hierbas mágicas y hongo'.

\- ¿Por qué sigues leyendo eso? – preguntó divertida Valeria.

\- ¿Qué acaso no puedo inculcarme un poco de conocimiento sobre las platas? – cuestionó, haciéndose la ofendida.

\- No, para nada, no hay ningún problema.

\- Esperen aquí, voy al baño rápidamente – anunció Teddy, levantándose del sillón.

\- Bien, pero apresúrate que la clase empieza en poco minutos – recordó (como siempre) Valeria.

\- No se preocupen. Y por si no llegó rápido, pueden irse sin mí.

Dicho esto, salió corriendo directo para el quinto piso, que era donde se encontraba el baño de los niños.

Corrió, corrió y corrió tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas, puesto que ya se le estaban empezando a cansar y las ganas de hacer del baño no ayudaban mucho. Aun faltaban escaleras para llegar al quinto piso, sin embargo Ted sentía que no aguantaría mucho más. Levantó la cabeza en un intento de ubicarse, cuando lo logró, supo que apenas estaba en el primer piso. Pero para su fortuna o desgracia, estaba situado al frente de un baño.

\- ¡Gracias Melín, se nota que me amas! – agradeció haciendo una mueca y bailes raros, para después correr hasta la puerta del baño.

Entró, y se relajó al percatarse que estaba solo. Se adentró en uno de los cubículos lo más rápido posible, se bajó el pantalón e hizo sus necesidades, dando un pequeño gemido de desahogo.

Se terminó de arreglar y salió a lavarse las manos, cuando se dio verdaderamente cuanta donde estaba.

\- Qué raro – una voz chillona a sus espaldas le hizo dar un brinco, encontrándose cara a cara con un fantasma de una niña – hace mucho que ya nadie venia visitarme… porque tu viniste a visitarme ¿cierto?.

\- Yo… yo… solo… aaahh… - no sabía qué hacer o que decir, estaba congelado. Su pelo cambió a un tono muy pero que muy claro, que incluso parecía blanco.

\- ¿No viniste a visitarme? – Teddy cerró la boca, y negó con la cabeza - ¡Entonces viniste a tirarme cosas! ¡¿VERDAD?! – gritó con su chillona voz, se metió en un cubículo y cerró la puerta con un portazo.

Y fue allí, cuando recordó una conversación con sus tíos…:

"- Y ten mucho cuidado con Myrtle la Llorona – le aconsejó Ron – ella siempre está a la defensiva.

\- No exageres Ron – le ordenó Hermione, un tanto divertida por la conversación – ella tiene sus razones de ser.

\- Está muerta – dijo sarcástico el pelirrojo, mirándola como si hubiera perdido la razón – uno cuando se muere, está tranquilo.

\- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? – preguntó ahora su padrino, sentándose al lado de su mejor amigo - ¿acaso ya te has muerto?.

\- ¡Casi! – exclamó ofendido - ¿no recuerdas? ¡teníamos once años!.

\- Eso lo hiciste porque TÚ quisiste – Hermione le golpeó en la cabeza a Ronald – y ya cállate, asustas a Teddy, ¿qué no ves?".

 _Muy bien, hora de escapar._

Sacudió el agua de sus manos y prendió carrera hasta su clase de DCAO.

Se preguntó si esa actitud era digna de un muerto, claro, no es que hubiera conocido alguno hasta ahora, pero seguía siendo raro para un niño de primer año apenas ingresado.

Luego de un rato ya corriendo en círculos, decidió parar para después percatarse de que estaba perdido. Miró a ambos lados, estaba en uno de los muchos pasillos que poseía el Colegio.

\- ¿Hola? – su voz hizo eco.

\- ¿Ted, que haces aquí? – contestaron a sus espaldas. El niño giró, recibiendo con una sonrisa a su salvación – deberías estar en clases.

\- Hagrid – mencionó emocionado, aproximándose hasta el hombre – que gusto me da verte. Estoy perdido – confesó con un cierto rubor en las mejillas.

\- Como todos los de primero en el primer día de clases – completó riendo, haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera – ven, te mostraré el camino.

El semi-gigante y el niño se encaminaron por los corredores, pasando puertas tras puertas y cruzando pasillos tras pasillos. Por un momento dudó de que su amigo supiera cual era el aula que necesitaba.

\- Así que dime, pequeño, ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?.

\- Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras – comentó impresionado, observando con detenimiento los cuadros que se movían y conversaban entre ellos amistosamente.

\- Ah, eso es en el tercer piso.

\- ¿No es que no podíamos estar en el tercer piso? – Hagrid lo miró divertido – lo dijo la Directora.

\- Si, sé que lo dijo, yo estaba allí. ¿Sabes? Uno de los requisitos para ser Director de este Colegio es tener sentido del humor – dijo riendo.

Si hubiera sido posible, a Ted se le habría posado al lado de la cabeza un gran signo de interrogación. No comprendió el porqué de lo que dijo su acompañante, pero tampoco le preguntó al respecto.

En cuestión de minutos, llegaron al piso necesitado. Sin embargo, Hagrid ya estaba listo para volver al primer piso, no sin antes darle algunas indicaciones.

\- El salón que necesitas es el aula 3C. Es aquella. ¿Tienes tus libros y tu varita? De acuerdo, no te separes del resto; no querrás volverte a perder ¿o sí?.

\- No – contestó sonriente – gracias por todo y disculpa las molestias.

\- Ni lo menciones, Ted. Nos vemos luego.

Antes de que ambos se fueran por sus respectivos caminos, el mayor recordó algo.

\- Ted, espera – el menor le miró – cuanto termines todas las clases, ven a visitarme. Es un poco más allá de los jardines, al borde del bosque; no te perderás, créeme.

\- Muy bien, de acuerdo. ¿Puedo llevar a Valeria?.

\- ¿Mich? – Teddy asintió – por supuesto, a ella y a su primo.

\- Nos vemos entonces.

* * *

Se alejaron uno del otro. Cuando llegó al frente del aula y tocó la puerta, le respondieron desde adentro ' _Está abierto, puede pasar'_. Al final había podido ingresar a la que sería su futura asignatura favorita, aparte de vuelo, aunque no fuera muy buena en esa última.

\- Buenas tardes, Señor Lupin – saludó irónico el maestro Ernie.

\- Buenas tardes, profesor MacMillan.

\- Con que llegando tarde a clases ¿no?. Alégrese que hoy solo presentáramos la clase, porque si no, su Casa ya estaría bajando puntos, jmp. Por favor, tome asiento.

\- Gracias.

Se plantó al lado de Valeria, que le había guardado un puesto luego de llegar. El maestro volvió a hablar sobre la importancia de la materia y sobre sus beneficios. La niña le miró con rabia por el rabillo del ojo.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – gruñó en un susurro.

\- En el baño, me perdí sin querer.

\- Vaya suerte tienes tú ¿no? – suspiró y se enderezó con indignación - ¿no te dije que era en el tercer piso?.

\- ¡No!.

\- Señorita Mich y compañía, ¿sucede algo? – intervino el profesor, haciendo que todos los demás estudiantes voltearan a verlos.

\- No profesor MacMillan, no se preocupe – habló la susodicha, bajando la mirada apenada y con las mejillas enrojecidas.

\- Una advertencia más y se retiran de mi clase ¿entendido, Señor Lupin?.

\- E… entendido – contestó por lo bajo.

Ya hablarían cuando salieran del salón.

* * *

 _Buenas, buenas Queridos lectores._

Se supone que esto iba a ser una tipo introducción, pero no: terminó siendo más largo de lo que esperaba :v. Solo espero poder inspirarme igual para hacer el segundo capítulo.

En fin, espero que les esté gustando la historia, la trama y los personajes. Y no se preocupen, no contaré todos sus años capítulo a capítulo como algo tedioso, tal vez solo hago un resumen del año escolar o algo así.

Manifiesten su agrado con la historia con un Review. Todos los comentarios constructivos son aceptados, ya sean negativos o positivos.

 _Nos observamos luego, lectores felices ;)._

 _ **¡Un beso!**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Recorrido, Clases de Vuelo

_**A Hogwarts**_

Antes que nada, debo de decir que Harry Potter y sus personajes NO son míos, son pertenecientes de la bellísima Diosa _J.K Rowling._

 **Nota:** Les pido, por favor, que si cometo un error en la ortografía, nombre de personajes, entre otras cosas… no me maten.

 **Aclaración:** Esta es mi versión de cómo sería la vida de nuestro pequeño Teddy en Hogwarts.

* * *

 _Capitulo 2 = Recorrido Nocturno. Clases de Vuelo_

 _ **2**_ _ **de septiembre de 2009**_

 _ **Querido Padrino:**_

 _No he pasado mucho tiempo aquí, pero puedo decir que me ha encantado este Colegio._

 _Me alegra informarte que he conseguido muy buenos amigos aquí en mi Casa como en otras, además, quedé sorteado a la Casa de Hufflepuff (creo que eso ya debías de saberlo; estoy seguro que la Abue Minnie te lo había dicho)._

 _Unas de mis materias favoritas es DCAO, aunque el profesor es un poco estricto pero es lo de menos. Sin embargo, Vuelo también me agrada mucho pero prefiero mantener los pies en la tierra por mi propio bien y por el del resto de la clase._

 _Estoy siguiendo inconscientemente tu ejemplo de amigos: tengo una amiga llamada Valeria Mich y otro que se llama Daniel Mich, ella es mestiza y él es hijo de Muggle; ambos son geniales._

 _Ayer pasé lo que quedaba de la tarde con Hagrid en su cabaña, quien me había invitado mientras me guiaba a mi clase de DCAO (y por si te lo preguntabas, si, me perdí en el Castillo)._

 _Ahorita iremos a almorzar y luego estaré un rato con Valeria y Daniel, aprovecharemos que tenemos un descanso de una hora para ir a explorar todos los lugares que podamos._

 _Así que te dejo, Harry. Mándale un gran abrazo de mi parte a James, a Albus y a Lily (a ella dile que le quiero mucho muchito) y dile a la madrina Ginny que le pido la bendición y que le mando un gran beso._

 _Pd: Dile a la Abuela Andrómeda que estoy bien, que no tiene que preocuparse. Además, la estoy pasando genial._

 _ **Con mucho cariño, Teddy L.**_

* * *

Como le había escrito el niño a su padrino, luego de almorzar y reposar un rato la comida, los tres amigos se pusieron en marca a recorrer todo el lugar, o hasta donde les alcanzara el tiempo por lo menos.

Mientras caminaban pudieron observar la grandeza y hermosura del Castillo en donde estudiaban, apreciando con mejor claridad los cuadros, a los fantasmas de las Casas y los colores de la mayoría de las habitaciones.

Se toparon con casi todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts; algunos estaban estudiando para la siguiente clase, otros hablando entre ellos y pasando el rato, y a casi todos los de primer año vagando por el lugar.

\- No fuimos los únicos que tuvieron esta maravillosa idea, chicos – había dicho Daniel, después de tropezar por cuarta vez con un grupo de chicos de primero.

\- ¡Hey, fue mi idea! No me robes el crédito – se cruzó de brazos, haciendo puchero.

\- ¡Chicos, miren eso! – apuntó a los jinetes fantasmas que corrían por los pasillos para luego estamparse contra las ventanas, rompiéndolas imaginariamente.

Continuaron recorriendo el lugar observando desde el techo hasta los rincones de las paredes, asombrándose con la más mínima cosa que veían. Hasta que una voz firme los detuvo.

\- Señor Lupin.

El pelilila (cuando le hablaron con ese tono, su pelo cambió de color a morado claro) se giró con lentitud, como si se fuera a encontrar con la mismísima muerte. Aunque bueno, se encontró con algo parecido pero no tan grave.

\- Directora McGonagall – dijo con temor, tragando saliva. La señora no tenía muy buena cara.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Directora? – preguntó con el mismo tono Daniel, acercándose instintivamente hacia Ted.

\- Si; tengo un pequeño asunto que hablar con el Señor Lupin, así que, si es tan amable…

Suspiró con resignación y se encaminó junto con la mujer por los pasillos, dejando atrás a sus dos nuevos amigos con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Caminaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que ella habló con un tono más suave.

\- No se preocupe, Señor Lupin, no es nada tan grave, pero de igual forma es un tema que debo tocar con usted.

\- ¿Hice algo malo?.

\- Se podría decir, más bien, que hizo algo incorrecto.

\- ¡Pero apenas llevo dos días aquí, Directora!.

\- Hay chicos que apenas llegan suelen hacer cosas tremendas – sonrió con tristeza, como si estuviera recordando algo o a alguien.

Terminaron de llegar al despacho en silencio, pero con una sonrisa en los labios de la señora y una mirada de confusión en el niño.

Estaban sentados uno frente a la otra; Minerva en su silla detrás del escritorio y Teddy en la de que estaba adelante. McGonagall revisó despacio los documentos que estaban dentro de una carpeta, para luego proceder a firmarlos, abajo la extrañada mirada de Lupin.

\- Con todo respeto, Directora, a usted si le gusta dejar a la gente con el suspenso ¿no es así? – rió un poco para quitarle peso al chiste/recriminación.

Una seria mirada de la antedicha le borró rápidamente la sonrisa de la cara, poniendo en su lugar un tierno rubor en las mejillas del pequeño peliazul. Minerva se enderezó y guardó en una de las gavetas el documento.

\- Muy bien, por cómo me miras supongo que no sabes por qué estás aquí.

\- Pues sí, hasta donde yo sé, no he hecho nada malo.

\- No malo, incorrecto – corrigió con monotonía – llegar tarde a las clases es algo incorrecto.

\- Me perdí – confesó, cruzándose de brazos – lo siento, no quise llegar tarde a clases.

\- No le voy a reprender, Señor Lupin, al contrario, le voy a preguntar una cosa.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó confundido por el bipolar cambio que tuvo la mujer frente suya. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, como si fuera a hacer una travesura.

\- ¿Sabe usted dónde quedan todas los salones que va a tener que visitar durante todo el año escolar? – Ted negó, aun confundido - ¿no le gustaría usted que yo, personalmente, le dé recorrido por todo el Castillo?.

En Ted se pasmó una expresión de ido/sorprendido/alegre/travieso. No sabía que estaba pasando ni porqué la Directora, quien se supone que era justa con las reglas y no permitía que nada se saliera de control, le estaba proponiendo eso, y más que lo dijera como si fueran a romper quinientas reglas.

Sea lo que sea, no iba a negar semejante oportunidad presentada.

\- No se preocupe, Abue Minnie, no le diré a nadie – contestó con una sonrisa al fin, luego de procesar la información.

\- Esta noche, visitaremos todo el Castillo – declaró, donde por finalizada la mini reunión.

* * *

\- Por favor, Teddy, no te atrases.

\- Voy tan rápido como puedo, Directora.

Dos sombras de diferente tamaño corrían por todos los pasillos como pequeños ratones, temiendo que alguien los viese. Sus pasos eran acelerados pero sordos, solo los cuadros con que chocaban se podían percatar de su presencia.

Aquella experiencia tan rebelde y poco responsable por parte de la Directora le hizo preguntarse ¿desde cuándo ella hacia tales actos y se divertía? Porque aquella sonrisa que tenía pintada en los labios no era muy común en su persona.

De todas maneras, no echaría a perder la noche con preguntas que ni venían al caso; solo se esforzaría de sacar el mejor resultado de esa salida nocturna con su abuela no abuela.

Estaban saliendo de la Torre de Astronomía y ahora irían al Jardín para poder apreciar la luna y las estrellas.

\- Directora – llamó con respeto, susurrando en un tono casi inaudible incluso para él.

\- No hay necesidad de llamarme así, Ted – le acarició con cariño el pelo mientras bajaban apresuradamente las escaleras para empezar a dirigirse a las grandes puertas del Castillo – y dime.

\- ¿No estamos haciendo nada malo?.

No quiso, de verdad que no quería preguntar una bobada como esa en plena adrenalina y diversión, pero cuando se percató de que estaban saliendo del Colegio, su boca habló por instinto.

Las palabras " _No te metas en problemas y no salgas del Castillo"_ de su padrino resonaron repentinamente en su cabeza, incomodándolo un poco.

\- No puedes salir solo, solo con un adulto – le respondió la profesora mirando a sus alrededores, caminando para la parte trasera del lugar.

\- … repito, ¿no estoy en problemas? – bromeó, ganándose un suave golpe en el hombro.

Al fin habían llegado a su última parada, El Jardín. Se echaron en la grama y miraron al cielo. La señora había sorprendido al niño cuando le empezó a nombrar cada uno de las estrellas y constelaciones que veían, incluso le contó el porqué se llaman así.

De pronto, de entre las estrellas apareció la gran y brillante luna, iluminando todo a su paso. Por alguna razón desconocida para Lupin, la presencia de satélite le irritar. Inició teniendo el reflejo de ocultarse o salir corriendo para poder quitarse de su paso, y luego tuvo la sensación de que algo dentro de él no estaba bien, se sentía mareado.

Estas complicaciones no pasaron desapercibidas por la mujer, que se preocupó y sudó en seco sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Estás bien, Teddy?.

\- Si, Abue Minnie, no tienes que preocuparte – se tocó el pelo por las ansias que se hicieron presente en él.

\- No mientas, que esto puede ser de vida o muerte – dijo seria, tomando con fuerza el mentón del menor y obligándolo a mirarla.

\- Tengo… fastidio.

\- ¿Hambre, cansancio, ansias, dolor, ira, mareos, vómitos, ganas de golpear algo…? – interrogó rápidamente, temiendo alguna transformación repentina en su casi nieto.

\- Ansias, irritación y mareos – confesó con un rubor en las mejillas.

\- Vamos a dentro.

No pudo reaccionar tan rápido como hubiera querido, cuando tuvo conciencia nuevamente, estaba dentro del Castillo y la profesora respiraba con dificultad, tal vez por la carrera que hizo mientras arrastraba al estudiante.

\- ¿Abue Minnie? – mencionó con precaución.

\- Estoy en perfectas condiciones, Señor Lupin – la Directora seria y estricta volvía hacer su aparición – le pido, por favor, que regrese a su dormitorio y descanse un poco.

\- Muy bien, buenas noches.

Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse a su Sala Común, McGonagall lo volvió a detener.

\- Recuerde, ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

\- No se preocupe, Directora, nadie se va a enterar por boca mía.

\- Que descanses Teddy.

* * *

 _ **3**_ _ **de septiembre de 2009**_

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas, Ted?.

\- Tranquilízate Matt, solo estaba dando un paseo.

\- O haciendo que nos bajaran puntos – intervino su enojada y correcta amiga Valeria, caminando hasta los niños con los brazos en jarra.

\- Tú también deberías tranquilizarte Valeria, sino te vas a arrugar.

\- ¿Disculpa?.

\- Lo que él quiere decir, es que no estaba haciendo nada malo – intentó ayudarlo su otra amiga Olivia.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Mich estaba haciendo caso omiso a las excusas que le estaban presentando. Ella quería la verdad – somos amigos.

\- Lo sé, por eso te estoy diciendo, estaba conociendo el Castillo.

\- Eso ya lo habíamos hecho en el día, antes y después de que la Directora McGonagall te llevara a su oficina.

\- ¿Qué hiciste Ted? – ahora era Miller el escandalizado, que miraba al peliazul como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

\- Nada, solo me dijo que tratara de no llegar tarde a otra vez a las clases – contestó alzando los hombros, mordiendo un poco de su tarta de arándano.

\- Por cierto ¿Qué te pasó aquella vez? – quiso saber Matt.

\- Me perdí.

\- A ti te pasan muchas cosas ¿no? – ironizó con una sonrisa Jones, riendo junto a Valeria y Matt.

\- ¡Hey, Valeria!.

Un chico con uniforme y corbata azul se acercaba a toda velocidad hasta la susodicha, para luego llegar y abrazarla con mucha fuerza. Valeria le devolvió el abrazo con efusividad. Los otros tres niños solo lo miraban.

\- Martin, no te había visto por ninguna parte, ya incluso me estaba preocupando.

\- Pues aquí estoy, primita, aunque tengo que admitir que he estado un poco encerrado por estudiar y todo eso.

\- Como un buen Ravenclaw ¿no? – rió junto con el mayor.

\- Coff coff – tosió falsamente Matt, sintiéndose ignorado, una cosa que odiaba mucho – seguimos aquí.

\- ¡Oh, sí! Mira Martin, ellos son mis amigos. Él es Edward Lupin.

\- Un gusto – saludó el peliazul, estrechando la mano con el chico.

\- Él es Matthew Miller.

\- ¡Hola chico Ravenclaw! – dijo, agitando ambas manos en forma de saludo.

\- Y ella Olivia Jones.

\- Un placer conocerte.

\- Chicos, él es mi primo Martin Mich.

\- Primos segundos, para ser exactos – corrigió, empujando con cariño a su prima y sentándose en la punta de la mesa.

\- ¿También eres primo de Daniel?.

\- ¿Conoces a Dan? ¡Súper! – Ted le miró, sin saber que responder exactamente – ah, y sí, Daniel también es mi primo segundo.

\- Nuestros padres son primos – explicó Valeria, comiendo una manzana y recostando la cabeza en el brazo de Martin, puesto que este era mucho más alto que ella.

\- Creo que eso era de suponerse, tonta – le dijo Olivia, ganándose la fulminante mirada de Valeria y la carcajada del mayor.

\- Y dinos, Martin, ¿de qué año eres? – preguntó Teddy con interés, cambiando su cabello a rosado, mostrando que estaba divertido. Mich le miró asombrado, haciendo ruborizar nuevamente al metamorfomago.

\- Ya estoy cursando mi sexto año en Ravenclaw, aunque eso era evidente.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer luego de salir de Hogwarts? – volvió a preguntar Lupin. No tenía ni idea de lo quería hacer él cuando saliera del Colegio y preguntarle a alguien le parecía una gran ayuda con su búsqueda.

\- Estoy pensando ir al Ministerio y trabajar como Auror. He escuchado que el Jefe es muy estricto, pero también muy bueno; será un reto que quiero plantearme.

\- No te convendría decirle estricto al Jefe frente a mi – sugirió con una idea en mente – sin embargo, si me caes bien, podría sugerirte a él.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿lo conoces? – preguntó con un tono de terror, temiendo haber insultado a, tal vez, el sobrino del Señor Potter o algo así.

\- ¿Conocerlo? ¡Por favor! ¡Si vivo con él! – Martin casi se va de para atrás después de ese revelación – además, es mi padrino casi papá.

\- ¡Lo siento! – se apresuró a decir el mayor - ¡no quise insultarlo, solo dije que me habían dicho que el Señor Potter era muy serio!.

Sin poderlo evitar, los cuatro niños de primero se echaron a reír con ganas tras semejante actuación hecha por Edward. Todos sabían que estaba fingiendo haberse ofendido, pero les había parecido tan gracioso que no se atrevieron a intervenir o decirle la verdad.

\- No te preocupes, de igual forma mi padrino no suele tomar la opinión de nadie cuando se trata de contratar y entrenar a alguien. Según Harry, tiene un sexto sentido que le ayuda con todo eso.

\- Entonces ¿tendré oportunidad? – preguntó con cierto respeto el primo de Valeria.

\- Tal vez.

\- Por cierto, Martin, sé que no viniste hasta aquí solo para saludar. ¿Sucede algo?.

\- Daniel te envió este libro, y dijo que le entregaras el tuyo.

Dicho esto, le entregó un libro de portada marrón. Este fue reconocido al instante por Ted, era la Guía del Principiante para la Transfiguración; el libro que se utilizaba para transformaciones.

\- Espera ¿Por qué le estas entregando tu libro? – indagó con curiosidad Teddy, observando como ella le entregaba su ejemplar a su primo mayor.

\- Según el zopenco de Daniel, él cree que su libro tiene algo extraño que el resto no – rodó los ojos fastidiada.

\- Dani tiene muchas ideas locas ¿no? – comentó Martin, levantándose de la mesa – bueno, me voy, se me hace tarde para mi otra clase. Adiós niños y adiós Ted – le guiñó un ojo y le revolcó el cabello, logrando que a Lupin se le pusiera el cabello de rosado y su cara ardiera.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo como el mayor se perdida por las puertas del Gran Comedor. Valeria también se levantó y suspiró, volteando a ver a sus compañeros de Casa.

\- Nosotros también tenemos clases, vamos.

* * *

Llevaba días deseando esa clase para poder mostrarle a todos sus habilidades aprendidas durante sus estancias en la casa de su padrino, mostrarle a todos los trucos y estrategias que le había enseñado su querida madrina Ginny.

Aunque esas horas no habían salido como él las había planeado.

La profesora les pidió que levantaran sus respectivas escobas con la palabra "Arriba", pero lo que al parecer el cerebro de Ted había entendido, fue "hagan que sus escobas los manden a volar bien lejos. El que le atine a la cabaña de Hagrid, gana".

Ahorita mismo, estaba intentando bajar del techo con la ayuda del semi-gigante y la cansada mirada de la profesora Hooch.

\- Sabe que tendré que quitarle puntos a su Casa por este incidente ¿no, Señor Lupin? - cuestionó en un tono firme pero amable... de alguna forma.

\- Sí, profesora – contestó apenado.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Madame Hooch – Hagrid había intervenido a favor del menor – fue un incidente, después de todo, está aprendiendo todavía.

\- Tiene razón, Hagrid, pero eso no quita que desobedeció mis órdenes tratando de ser superior al resto de la clase – contradijo enfurecida, poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra.

\- Como todo niño ¿no?.

Un debate de miradas empezó por parte de ambos mayores, intimidando de alguna forma a Ted, quien solo los mirada esperando que terminaran.

\- Muy bien, Madame, haga lo que usted crea correcto – dijo, sabiendo que contra un profesor uno nunca gana un debate – sin embargo, tenga en cuenta que solo está aprendido y además, emocionado de mostrarse a sí mismo sus esfuerzos, ¿no es así, Teddy?.

\- Ajá.

\- Muy bien. 20 puntos menos para la Casa de Hufflepuff por el incidente aéreo por parte del Señor Lupin, y espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

\- Puede estar segura de eso, profesora Hooch – aseguró Ted con una gran sonrisa en los labios, la mujer por su parte, solo se dio la vuelta.

\- Vamos, que la clase aún no termina.

La señora se retiró, llevándose con ella la tensión prolongada en esos minutos de conversación. El guardabosques bufó indignado y refunfuñó algo sobre el profesorado y los castigos que ponían.

Teddy solo atinó a agradecerle y pedirle disculpas por las molestias a su gigante amigo.

\- No te preocupes, pequeño. A veces, quisiera hacer algo para que los profesores se den cuenta cuando deberían imponer castigos y cuando no.

\- ¿Estarás aquí todo el día?.

\- Así es, pero después de las seis iré con Fang para cuidar de los árboles, las criaturas y todo eso, tú ya sabes. ¿Por qué?.

\- Luego de esta clase, ¿puedo venir?.

\- Por supuesto, me quedé con ganas por hablar con ustedes desde la última vez que vinieron. Esos niños, los Mich, siempre son muy alegres y simpáticos.

\- Así es – rió.

\- ¡Señor Lupin, no querrá que le baje otros puntos a su Casa! ¡Apresúrese!.

\- Nos vemos en un rato, adiós.

Dicho esto, salió corriendo hasta la profesora que lo estaba esperando con su escoba en la mano y el ceño fruncido. Sonrió nervioso hacia la mujer, que negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar en compañía del peliazul.

El hombre solo se quedó viendo como se perdían por entre los árboles y arbustos. Levantó la mano y se despidió de su amiguito. Pronto siguió con su trabajo, con una sonrisa en los labios y una sensación de alegría al saber que lo visitarían por la tarde.

* * *

 _Buenas, buenas Queridos lectores._

Espero que les esté gustando mi historia, y repito: no contaré por completo los años en Hogwarts de nuestro querido Teddy, solo las anécdotas más importantes en mi mundo paralelo.

Manifiesten su agrado con la historia con un Review. Todos los comentarios constructivos son aceptados, ya sean negativos o positivos.

 _Nos observamos luego, lectores felices ;)._

 _ **¡Un beso!**_


	3. Capítulo 3: El Chico, Detalles y Correo

_**A Hogwarts**_

Antes que nada, debo de decir que Harry Potter y sus personajes NO son míos, son pertenecientes de la bellísima Diosa _J.K Rowling._

 **Nota:** Les pido, por favor, que si cometo un error en la ortografía, nombre de personajes, entre otras cosas… no me maten.

 **Aclaración:** Esta es mi versión de cómo sería la vida de nuestro pequeño Teddy en Hogwarts.

* * *

 _Capítulo 3: El Chico. Descubriendo Detalles. ¡Llegó el Correo!._

 _ **10 de septiembre de 2009**_

Las cosas iban con tranquilidad por el Colegio. Las clases avanzaban con la rapidez necesaria para que los estudiantes aprendieran muchas cosas nuevas, incluso, con pocos días de estar allí, la mayoría de los alumnos aprobaron el primer examen.

A Teddy le iba mejor de lo que esperaba, tenía buenos amigos, conocidos de otros años y de otras Casas. Estaba haciendo lo que su padrino le había dicho que hiciese: _"tratar de llevarse bien con todos"_.

Aquel día estaba pasando con normalidad. Ya habían salido de su tercer clase, solo faltaba DCAO y Transformaciones. Valeria, Daniel y Edward estaban sentados en unas mesitas que habían hecho durante la reconstrucción del Colegio. Estaban observando a todos los que pasaban por allí.

Pero un chico en particular llamó la atención del trió, un joven de aproximadamente su edad y con decorados azules en su uniforme, informando que pertenecía a Ravenclaw. Era del tamaño de Ted, tenía el cabello negro y ojos verduzcos.

Lo más extraño del chico, era que cargaba un pequeño sobre bajo el brazo, como si no quisiera que lo vieran. Por alguna razón que Lupin no entendió, se sintió atraído y lleno de curiosidad por el Ravenclaw.

\- ¿Quién es él? – le preguntó a sus amigos, quienes lo miraron en silencio.

\- Ni la menor idea, pero… ¿vieron lo que tenía escondido entre la túnica? ¿Qué traerá allí? – contestó Daniel, también embriagado de curiosidad al igual que Ted.

\- No es algo que nos incumba – sentenció la niña con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo – pero tengo que decir que nunca lo había visto. Tal vez Martin sepa quién es.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – dedujo el metamorfomago – tú primo es de la misma Casa que él, probablemente sepa algo.

Y así, los infantes se apresuraron a buscar al primo de los dos Mich, consiguiendo sentado entre un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de su mismo año y Casa, todos leyendo y analizando un texto de un gran libro viejo. Dan hizo un disimulado ruido de garganta, haciendo que Martin le volteara a mirar.

\- ¿Sucede algo, pequeñajos? – cuestionó al llegar donde ellos, sonriendo amablemente.

\- Ven con nosotros – Valeria fue la encargada de tomar al mayor de la mano y arrastrarlo con ellos.

Corrieron por los pasillos, por el Jardín y por el pequeño sembradío que habían hecho los chicos de segundo en clase de herbología hasta llegar a una cuevita que ninguno de los presentes había visto hasta ahora.

De repente, el chico que habían visto antes salió de allí pero sin el envoltorio marrón.

\- ¿Lo conoces?.

\- No… bueno, lo he visto antes en la Sala Común pero nunca le había tomado importancia – explicó el mayor, detallando al joven que le estaban presentando.

\- ¿No tienes alguna idea de que puede estar haciendo aquí? – preguntó con esperanza Daniel, mirando directamente a los ojos de su primo.

\- No, lo siento.

* * *

 _ **20 de septiembre de 2009**_

¿Paranoia? Tal vez. ¿Acoso? Definitivamente. El pobre Ravenclaw sentía miedo de caminar por los pasillos gracias a los tres niños que le seguían cual detectives.

Ni los Mich ni Lupin se fijaban que se estaban sobrepasando de los límites en su investigación. Desde ya hace unos días lo estaban siguiendo desde por los pasadizos hasta cuando entraba a su respectiva Sala Común, incluso lo vigilaban desde su mesa en el Gran Comedor.

Además, tenían un espía entre las Águilas. Martin Zac Mich informaba de cada movimiento del niño a sus primos, quienes se encargaban de hacerle llegar el anuncio al peliazul.

Hasta que se propusieron hacerle frente y presentarse al joven.

Aquella tarde Ted fue a la biblioteca y se acercó con cautela al pelinegro, sorprendiéndole con un pergamino y pluma en mano.

\- Hola – saludó alegremente – ¿puedo tomar asiento?.

\- Claro – respondió con inseguridad, volviendo a untar la punta de la pluma en el tintero.

Pasaron unos minutos donde ninguno dijo nada, por lo que el pelirosado (de azul a rosado) decidió interactuar un poco.

\- Me llamo Edward Lupin, pero puedes llamarme Ted – se presentó, extendiendo la mano para saludar formalmente. El pelinegro lo vio con el rabillo del ojo, para luego aceptar su saludo.

\- Leighton Wells, un placer – estrecharon sus manos.

\- ¿Eres de primer año, verdad? – cuestionó Teddy con una sonrisa, sintiéndose más aliviado. Al principio, pensó que su acompañante no le iba a hablar o a mirar si quiera.

\- Si, Ravenclaw – infló el pecho, dejando ver el símbolo de una águila – y veo que tu eres de Hufflepuff.

\- …Y con mucho orgullo – completó, imitando la acción de Wells.

\- Espera… - se volteó dramáticamente hacia el pelirosado - ¿Edward Lupin?... ¿Edward Remus Lupin?... ¿Lupin Tonks? – indagó, plantando los ojos en los del metamorfomago. Él solo asintió, presintiendo cual era la siguiente reacción - ¡eres el del…!

\- … El del libro, si, lo sé – rió sin querer, la mayoría de la gente que conocía actuaban así – sé que aparezco en "La última Batalla de Hogwarts" al igual que mis padres, aunque mi nombre no aparece.

\- No, en ese libro no – ahora fue Leighton quien rió, mostrándole otro libro que tenia por nombre " _Descubriendo Detalles_ " – en este ejemplar analizan a fondo todos los hechos sucedido junto con los personajes. Fíjate bien – abrió una página en especifico, mostrando el título " _Edward Lupin_ ".

\- E… estoy… aah… - no era capaz de pronunciar nada, con solo leer las grandes letras de negro se había quedado anonadado, era como si le hubieran arrancado las palabras de la garganta – yo… aah… e… estoy…

\- ¿Impresionado? – le ayudó, recibiendo la atención del otro – si, lo sé. ¿Acaso no sabias de este libro?. Lo sacaron hace uno tres meses… más o menos.

\- No… no sabía.

\- Bueno, te lo puedo prestar para que lo leas y eso… - se quedó callado, como si quisiera decir algo. Tomó aire y le miró nuevamente – siento lo de tus padres, los señores Lupin, ellos… - Ted le interrumpió.

\- No importa, yo sé que en donde quiera que estén, están felices _juntos_. Además, soy feliz sabiendo que su muerte no fue en vano.

\- Eso es bueno Ted, mi familia es muy espiritual y a menudo me dicen eso… - Teddy le dedicó una mirada confusa – mi madre murió en el parto – su semblante se sombreó por un momento.

\- Siento escuchar eso – dijo rápidamente Ted – no tienes que contarme si no quieres, de verdad.

\- Gracias, pero quiero contarte – ante esta declaración, Edward se calló y le miró esperando a que hablara. Él era consciente que contar de ese tipo de temas era difícil – Mis padre son magos, ambos… mi mamá, por lo que me cuentan, estaba muy enferma y un embarazo podría llegar a ser como un _Crucio_ , lento y doloroso; pero ella estaba decidida de tenerme y era muy feliz con la idea.

\- Todas las madres son así – comentó Ted, pensando en su madrina cuando estaba embarazada de su tercer bebe. Harry siempre le discutía que era mejor parar, pero ella quería tener otro.

\- Ella murió luego de dar a luz – continuó, ahora con un tono más bajo y neutro – mi papá se encargó de criarme junto con mis abuelos (a quienes quiero mucho). Fue muy duro para todos, sobre todo para mi padre. Sin embargo, él me dice que ella está feliz, en un lindo paraíso y rodeada de sus seres queridos.

\- Eso tal vez no sea cierto – volvió a decir Teddy, mirando el libro que le habían prestado – pero es la idea que nos hacemos, o bueno… que nos queremos hacer.

\- Es lo mismo que yo pienso – comentó impresionado - ¿Quién me asegura que mi mamá está feliz en el más allá? ¿y si está sufriendo?. Por ese tipo de cosas, trato de no pensar en ella, no me gusta imaginármela lastimada.

\- Tienes razón, es horrible la imagen que crean nuestras mentes.

\- ¡Ted!.

Valeria y Daniel habían hecho acto de presencia, parándose al lado de donde Lupin estaba sentado. Su amigo se afincó en su cabeza, aplastando los pelos grises (de rosa a gris).

\- Leighton, ellos son Daniel y Valeria Mich – los señaló respectivamente, ambos sonrieron y saludaron.

\- Un gusto conocerte – dijo la chica, estrujando su mano con la del niño Ravenclaw.

\- Sé que es un gusto que me conozcas – pasó su mano por su pelo, haciendo una pose heroica. Wells rió al ver estas acciones, Valerio le pegó en el hombro, diciéndole algo sobre su comportamiento.

\- Leighton Wells, soy su ídolo, ustedes mis fans – se levantó e imitó la pose de Daniel, quien ahora rió también. Teddy se sintió complacido, parecía que esos dos se complementaban bastante bien.

\- No puede ser… - se lamentó Mich con una mano en la frente, tapando su mueca de decepción. Leighton era como Daniel, y ella solo podía soportar a uno como él.

\- ¡Oh, pero mira nada más! – dijo repentinamente el pelinegro, suspendiendo las bromas y carcajadas – tú eres de Gryffindor y tú de Hufflepuff.

\- Si, y tú de Ravenclaw – dijo Daniel, usando un tono de sabelotodo - ¡Hey, estas estudiando! – habló mientras miraba el pergamino a medio usar de la mesa - ¿algún informe?.

\- A-algo así – sin quererlo, su voz tembló. Guardó entre sus cuadernos el pergamino luego de enrollarlo torpemente. Esta actitud no pasó desapercibida por el trío, quienes se miraron con confusión.

\- Bueno… ¿y qué nos cuentas? – preguntó Daniel, sentándose al otro lado de la mesa en donde estaban, rompiendo a su vez el silencio incómodo en que habían entrado.

Continuaron hablando durante un rato más, contándose cosas entre ellos como sus clases favoritas y las que menos le gustaban, sus pasatiempos y gustos.

El tiempo pasó muy deprisa, por lo cual nadie de ellos se dio cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo y ya tenían que bajar a cenar. Valeria y Teddy se alteraron (él en menos cantidad); y es que no era para poco: se les habían olvidado que tenían aun dos clases antes de ir a comer.

Así que no debían sorprenderse cuando los citaran para la oficina de la Directora y esta los riñera por faltar a clases.

* * *

 _ **21 de septiembre del 2009**_

El trió, ahora cuarteto estaban todos sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor. Porque si, luego de que sucediera la Guerra Mágica, los profesores y alumnos eran menos estrictos con eso de que " _todos los estudiantes tienen que sentarse en sus respectivas mesas_ ", aunque igual se seguía cumpliendo, pocos eran los que a veces se sentaban en diferentes lugares a desayunar con sus otros amigos, ya sean leones, tejones, águilas y (tal vez solo el dos por ciento) serpientes.

Valeria y Daniel estaban sentados frente a Edward y Leighton. Conversaban de la variedad de comida que servían, sobre sus sabores, calorías y calidad. Por alguna razón, el Ravenclaw volvía a cargar un paquete bajo el brazo, como no queriendo que sus nuevos amigos lo vieran.

Y como el gran disimulado que es, Daniel no podía apartar la mirada del envoltorio marrón, hasta que varios aululeos* le obligaron a despegar la mirada del objeto, encontrándose con varias lechuzas con paquetes y sobre en los picos y patas que volaban encima de ellos y aterrizaban sobre la comida y la mesa.

Lo más sorprendente para todos fue ver la cantidad de cartas, pergaminos y paquetes que le llegaron al joven Lupin, que se sonrojó al escuchar los silbidos y cuchicheos que se expandían por toda la mesa de adornados rojos, siendo él la fuente de su existencia.

\- ¡Vaya, Ted! – dijo Daniel con los ojos abiertos de par en par, siendo él el primero en salir del trance que en sus amigos habían entrado.

\- Si llego a escuchar que te quejas por la falta de atención, te irá mal ¿oíste? – amenazó Valeria, cogiendo y observando unos rollos de papel con distintas firmas.

\- Nunca había visto tantas cartas juntas para una sola persona – admitió Leighton, mirando ahora al propietario del correo recibido - ¿son de tu familia?.

\- Debe ser.

\- ¿Quién es… _Victoiree_? – preguntó Dan, entre cerrando los ojos y acercando el papel a su cara.

\- Dame acá – exigió Lupin, arrebatándole la carta – además, se pronuncia _Victoir_ no _Victoiree_.

\- ¿Victoria en francés? – indagó Valeria, sacando a relucir su conocimiento sobre el idioma. Ted asintió, respondiendo su pregunta – pero en francés se pronuncia algo como _Victuak_.

\- Si, pero como su familia paterna es inglesa, lo pronunciamos a lo ingles – contó Teddy, encogiéndose de hombros – sería muy raro llamarla _Victuak._

Sin más preámbulos, agarró con firmeza el escrito y le quitó la delicada cinta roja que la envolvía. Una sonrisa traviesa se apoderó de sus labios cuando vio la fina y desalineada letra de su casi prima. En la hoja se podía leer:

 _ **"Querido teddy:**_

 _Hola ¿como te ha ido por alla en Hogars?. espero y no me hayas olvidado, o cambiado por otros chicos. no me has escrito y estoy muy triste por eso, respondeme en cuanto puedas por favor_

 _dominique te manda saludos al igual que louise ¡te queremos mucho teddy! ya quiero que regreces para jugar con migo._

 _ **Con cariño, tu amada prima victoire weasley"**_

Sin poderlo evitar, soltó unas cuantas carcajadas llenas de alegría. Confesaba que ese escrito lo había tomado por sorpresa, la pequeña rubia se había tomado el tiempo de prepararle una carta para recordarle que le escribiera.

La niña, para solo tener nueve años, escribía bastante bien; por supuesto, tenía sus errores ortográficos, se comía acentos, comas y puntos, no colocaba mayúsculas y se le dificultaba poner una que otra palabra, pero se entendía a la perfección que era lo que quería decir.

Valeria estiró su brazo y le quitó el papel de las manos, leyendo mentalmente los dos únicos textos que había en ella. Al terminar, se la pasó a un ansioso Daniel que estaba montándose encima de ella para poder leer la carta también. Wells se acercó para verla.

\- ¿Quién es Victoire? – preguntó después de unos minutos Daniel.

\- Es mi casi prima – comió un poco de la empanada de calabaza – hija de William Weasley, mi casi tío.

\- Ooh – dijo él, volviendo a quedarse en silencio y analizando la carta.

\- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Abre el resto! – demandó Leighton, emocionado por la idea de leer la correspondencia de su amigo.

\- Vale, vale, no te apresures – eligió un paquete que estaba cerca suyo – muy bien, vamos a abrirlo.

Entre los cuatro, rasgaron el papel de regalo que cubría la caja naranja, que tenía un pequeño cartelito que tenía en grande un " _Para: Edward Lupin. De: Molly Weasley_ ". Parpadeó sorprendido ¡la abuela Molly le había enviado un paquete!. Sin perder tiempo, lo destapó, topándose con dos túnicas nuevas y relucientes.

\- ¡Vaya, Ted tiene túnicas nuevas! – volvió a decir Daniel impresionado.

\- Están muy bonitas – opinó Valeria, sujetándolas entre sus manos – y huelen bien.

\- Pero… ¿no están un poco grandes? – mencionó Leighton, provocando que todos notaran el largor de la tela.

\- La abuela Molly como siempre. Le colocó una talla más para que me duraran hasta, no sé… tercer año.

\- … O tal vez piensa que vas a crecer mucho este año – aclaró con un tono obvio la Mich, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Imposible que crezca tanto – debatió Leighton, apoyando su cara en sus manos y los codos en la mesa.

\- ¡Ted, mira! – Daniel agarró otro paquete mucho más grande que el anterior – Es de… Neville Longbott… - no acabó de leer cuando miró confuso al peliazul - ¿Por qué el profesor Longbottom te envía paquetes?.

\- Déjame ver.

Efectivamente, su maestro de herbología le envió una caja de libros sobre distintos tipos de plantas, sus formulas, cuidados y efectos en el cuerpo humano. El niño solo se limitó a mirar al susodicho, encontrándolo mirándole con una copa dorada en la mano y con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Okey… - susurró Valeria – eso sí que está extraño.

\- Ni lo menciones… ¡No puede ser! – exclamó impresionado y con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Su mini grito puso alerta a los otros – me enviaron una carta vociferadora – murmuró con terror, tomándola a penas con la punta de los dedos como si fuera a explotar.

\- ¡Ábrela o será peor! – aconsejó Daniel, alejándose un poco.

Con la mano temblorosa, Ted se dispuso a abrir el sobre rojo, que inmediatamente empezó a flotar y se posó en frente del joven Lupin, formando una boca con lengua y dientes afilados.

\- _¡Edward Remus Lupin!_ – gritó su _madrina Ginny_ desde la carta. Ese grito fue necesario para que los estudiantes dejaran de hablar y prestaran atención a la escena - _¿¡Como es eso de que no estás entrando a clases!? ¡Harry y yo te mandamos a Hogwarts a estudiar, no ha andar vagueando por allí!. Además, me dice la Directora que en clases de vuelo terminaste encima de la cabaña de Hagrid ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¡Como vuelva a enterarme que no estás entrando a clases, te mando directo a un Colegio muggle! ¿Me escuchaste bien, jovencito? ¡Colegio Muggle!_ – la carta gruñó – _por cierto, felicidades por quedar en Hufflepuff, tu madre debe estar tan orgullosa de ti, cariño; también mándale un saludo de mi parte a tus amigos, que Harry me dijo que te caían muy bien. Los niños te mandan saludos, ¡besos!._

Sin más, la carta se carbonizó y deshizo frente de sus narices, dejando ver a un Teddy con el cabello rosa y cara tan roja como un tomate. Todo el Gran Comedor estaba en silencio, esperando ver como el niño reaccionaba.

\- ¿Ted? - llamó Valeria con cautela, Leighton lo movió un poco por el hombro y Daniel le pasaba la mano por delante de la cara.

\- Acaso mi madrina me… ¿regañó?.

\- Ajá – los tres asintieron, mirándole con preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien? – quiso saber Daniel.

\- Si, si… perfecto – a este punto, ya estaba recogiendo lo que quedaba de su correspondencia, pese a que sus bracitos no eran lo suficientemente largos para cargar todo – chicos, ¿me ayudan? Por favor.

\- Claro.

Quitaron todo el correo de la mesa y salieron del Gran Comedor en silencio, dirigiéndose a hacia la Sala Común de los Tejones. Al haber llegado allí, Valeria tomó con fuerza las cartas, paquetes y pergaminos que tenían Daniel y Leighton, entrando ella y Teddy por la puerta.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora? – le preguntó su amiga, ayudándole a llevar las cosas a la habitación del pelirosa.

\- Trataré de responder el correo tan rápido como pueda. Quiero estar solo ¿de acuerdo?.

\- Ningún problema – dijo con amabilidad, empezando a bajar por las escaleras.

\- Por cierto, Vale – la niña le volteó a mirar – te veo en clases ¿bien?.

\- Bien.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo está Ted?.

\- Shockeado, creo – avisó, cerrando la puerta de la Sala Común.

\- ¿Y ahora, que hacemos? – quiso saber el Ravenclaw.

\- Pues falta treinta minutos para empezar las clases – comentó el Gryffindor - ¿damos una vuelta?.

\- Vale.

* * *

El señor Potter miraba con desaprobación a su esposa, que estaba sentada frente a la ventana. Hace más o menos una hora le había mandado a su pequeño y travieso ahijado un vociferador, reclamándole el porqué no entraba a clases.

\- ¿Vas a dejar de mirarme así?.

\- ¿No te parece que fuiste un poco dura con él?... Ginny – se aproximó, girando con delicadeza el rostro de su amada para que lo mirara – apenas es un niño.

\- Pero si no le decimos nada por este comportamiento, va a pensar que está bien. Eso no es correcto y lo sabes.

\- No sé qué clase de tonto no quisiera entrar a clases en Hogwarts – intervino su hijo mayor, James, abriendo la nevera con un vaso en mano – mamá, Teddy no es ningún tonto.

\- Pero es un niño aun, todavía hay que corregirlo – discutió, sujetando la jarra de jugo que su hijo había sacado de la nevera – con cuidado.

\- ¿Ted no está entrando a clase? – el segundo retoño del matrimonio Potter-Weasley había hecho acto de presencia, con un libro sujetado por sus ante brazos.

\- Seguro se le pasó la hora – supuso Harry.

\- O tal vez está haciendo un baile – dedujo Lily, dando brinquitos con su maya y tutu puesto aún.

\- Lily, quítate eso ya. Te ves como una tonta – le dijo James, riendo de ella. La pelirroja infló los cachetes, dispuesta a formar una pelea.

\- ¡Ya, ya! – interrumpió Harry al sentir el peligro acercarse – Lily se ve hermosa con ese tutu – la cargó y le besó las infladas mejillas.

\- James, no le digas ese tipo de cosas a tu hermana – le reprendió Ginevra, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Vale, lo siento mamá.

\- Ahora, todos a terminar de desayunar que van a ir a casa de la Abuela Molly ahorita – comunicó Harry, sacando a sus hijos de la cocina.

\- ¿Allí estará Fred? – preguntó James, sentándose nuevamente en la mesa y comiendo de sus cereales.

\- Probablemente.

\- ¡Muy bien, tontos! – ahora James se estaba dirigiendo a los otros niños – coman rápido para poder irnos ya.

La pareja se miró y rió por la actitud de Sirius. Ambos sabían que cuidar de sus primogénitos en su casa y de Ted en Hogwarts no sería tarea fácil para ninguno de los dos.

* * *

 _Buenas, buenas Queridos lectores._

Espero que les esté gustando mi historia, y repito: no contaré por completo los años en Hogwarts de nuestro querido Teddy, solo las anécdotas más importantes en mi mundo paralelo.

Quiero aclarar una cosa: no estoy muy segura del cómo se pronuncia " _Victorie_ ", pero como dice arriba (cuando Ted habla con Valeria) yo lo digo _Victoir,_ pero si ustedes lo dice diferente o saben como se dice realmente, pueden decirme en un Review para estar mejor informada al respecto.

* Ululeos: No sé muy bien si se dice así, pero me refiero (como dice en el capítulo) al sonido en plural que hacen todas las lechuzas llegando.

 _Nos observamos luego, lectores felices ;)._

 _ **¡Un beso!**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Poción, Fango Fértil, Peeves

**_A Hogwarts_**

Antes que nada, debo de decir que Harry Potter y sus personajes NO son míos, son pertenecientes de la bellísima Diosa _J.K Rowling._

 **Nota:** Les pido, por favor, que si cometo un error en la ortografía, nombre de personajes, entre otras cosas… no me maten.

 **Aclaración:** Esta es mi versión de cómo sería la vida de nuestro pequeño Teddy en Hogwarts.

 **PD:** La canción "Creo en ti" es propiedad de Reik, su banda, su gente, su manager y todo eso… en conclusión: No me pertenece.

* * *

 _Capítulo 4: Pociones. El Fango Fértil. Peeves._

 **Mismo día, 21 de septiembre**

Ya había terminado de contestar todos las cartas y paquetes recibidos, también le envió una disculpa a su madrina y a su padrino, jurándole que no iba a volver a faltar nunca más a clases.

Miró el reloj, completó su misión a tiempo. Su siguiente clase empezaba dentro de unos cuantos minutos.

\- Muy bien, Hedwing, llegó tu momento de brillar – le dijo con amor a la vez que acariciaba la cabeza de la blanquecina lechuza, que ululó agradecida por las caricias.

La puso al borde de la ventana y la dejó irse con unas cuatro cartas en cada pata y otras dos en la boca. Se sorprendió cuando se percató que el animal todavía esperaba cargar más correo, pero por miedo a que le pesara mucho, le sugirió que luego llevara el resto.

Salió de la Sala Común y se fue a paso rápido hasta las Mazmorras, directamente hasta el aula donde se veía _Pociones_. Al entrar, lo primero que divisó fue al profesor _Horace Slughorn_ de espaldas a él.

Iba a provechar esa oportunidad para intentar camuflarse entre los alumnos y poder pasar desapercibido, pero para su mala suerte, al avanzar chocó contra un pequeño caldero que estaba en frente suyo.

Todos voltearon a verlo. El maestro sonrió divertido y le saludó, diciéndole que no se preocupara y que se acercara para que viera también la mezcla que estaba explicando. Ted atinó a tratar de acomodar el objeto nuevamente en el piso y obedecer al señor.

Se paró al lado de Valeria, poniéndose de puntillas para ver sobre las cabezas de los demás niños el caldero, que tenía un líquido viscoso y opaco en su interior.

\- Como iba diciendo antes que llegara el Señor Lupin – Ted sintió sus mejillas arder – esta mezcla que vemos aquí es nada más y nada menos que una _Poción del Olvido_. ¿Alguien me puede decir que efectos tiene la Poción del Olvido?.

Varios levantaron la mano. Teddy sonrió, a menudo ese tipo de cosas pasaban cuando compartías clases con los niños de Ravenclaw. El profesor _Slughorn_ le dio el derecho de palabra a su amigo Leighton.

\- Dígame, Señor Wells.

\- La Poción del Olvido causa que su portador o bebedor pierda una parte de sus recuerdos o memorias, la dificultad para preparar esta poción no es muy complicada y…-

\- Muy bien – cortó el señor, pareciera que sabía que el estudiante iba a revelar las respuestas de su siguiente pregunta - 10 puntos para Ravenclaw. Ahora, ¿Cuáles son los ingredientes de esta poción?... ¿Si, Señorita Mich?.

\- Bueno, los ingredientes principales o claves son un poco de agua del Río Leteo, bayas de muérdago, y ramitas de valeriana – contestó la niña que estaba a su lado, usando su inconfundible tono de superioridad.

\- ¡Excelente! 10 puntos para Hufflepuff – informó animadamente el profesor, revolviendo ligeramente la mezcla – por favor, todos vayan a sentarse en las sillas – los niños obedecieron y se desplomaron en unos pequeños banquitos de madera que tenía la mesa – muy bien. Cada uno de ustedes va a tener la oportunidad de acercarse y contemplar todos los aspectos de la poción, para que la próxima clase me traigan un informe, además, tendrán que investigar cuales son los pasos a seguir para hacerla.

\- ¡Está bien, profesor Slughorn!.

* * *

\- Pociones no es tan mala como la pintan.

\- Valeria tiene razón. Él tío Ron casi se desmaya recordando sus días en esas clases – rió tras su comentario.

Ted, Valeria y Daniel estaba reunidos en las mismas mesas de siempre, hablando de su día hasta ahora, pero una persona captó la atención de los infantes. Leighton estaba caminando rápidamente y con un sobre bajo el brazo.

\- Se dirige a la cueva otra vez – notó Daniel, acercándose a una distancia prudente.

\- Insisto, chicos – dijo Valeria – lo que él haga o deje de hacer no es de nuestra incumbencia.

\- Pero ¿no te parece raro?. Se la pasa haciendo eso…- Daniel le interrumpió.

\- … Además de que a veces no está por la noche en la Sala Común.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – cuestionó Vale, sintiendo que le estaban mintiendo.

\- Me lo dijo Martin – contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Valeria gruñó – también me dijo que Leighton seguía un tipo de patrón.

\- ¿Patrón?.

\- Sí, por ejemplo: si ayer no estaba en la Sala Común en la noche, mañana si lo estará, pero pasado mañana no… desaparece un día por medio – volvió a decir, sentándose en la banca de la mesa.

\- Entonces se va un día por medio ¿no es así? – recapituló Ted – tengo una idea.

\- ¿Cuál es?.

\- ¡No, no, no! – cortó Valeria, evitando que el peliazul dijera algo más – no vamos a meternos en la vida de Leighton ¿a caso a ustedes les gustaría que otras personas profanaran sus secretos?.

\- ¿Y si está planeando algo malo? – discutió Teddy, parándose también y haciéndole frente a su amiga.

\- Sí – apoyó Daniel, colocándose atrás de Lupin – tienes que aceptar que Leighton es un poco extraño.

\- Bueno… tal vez, pero…-

\- ¿Cuál era la idea que tenía, Señor Lupin? – preguntó interesado y bromista Daniel, ignorando el balbuceo de su prima.

\- Te gustará – aseguró Edward con una sonrisa juguetona – a ti igual – le dijo a Valeria, que estaba cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido – se los aseguro.

* * *

 **23 de septiembre de 2009**

Los corredores de Hogwarts estaban poco iluminados por las noches, exceptuando a la bella y brillante Luna, que era la que proporcionaba el único destello que hacía que los pasillos fueran aun recorribles a esas altas horas de la noche.

Y por si se lo preguntaban, sí, la gran idea que había tenido el joven Lupin era esperar fuera de la puerta de Ravenclaw a que Leighton saliera, siguiendo el ya mencionado patrón que hacía el chico.

Los tres niños se habían puesto su túnica negra para intentar camuflarse entre la oscuridad, pero el deslumbrante cabello de Teddy llamaba mucho la atención, ya sea de día o de noche.

\- Ted, cambia de color ya – le exigió en un susurro Valeria, que había aceptado a regaña dientes.

\- ¿Qué? – le contestó en el mismo tono, sin voltearla a mirar.

\- Tu cabello, cámbialo de color ya o nos van a descubrir.

\- Oh, de acuerdo – cerró los ojos y se concentró. Su cabello poco a poco pasó de ser azul eléctrico a ser negro azabache.

\- ¡Alguien viene! – informó Daniel, usando parte de su gran sentido de la audición.

Se quedaron callados mientras la puerta de madera se abría lentamente. Los tres infiltrados se colocaron los gorros negros y puntiagudos que tenían cocidos las túnicas.

Leighton salió por la puerta, a la vez que miraba a todas las direcciones posibles para asegurarse que no había nadie que pudiera delatarlo o castigarlo. Acto seguido, empezó a caminar en puntillas hacia el lado contrario del que estaba ambos Mich y el Lupin.

Suspiró aliviado – Suerte que nos escondimos detrás de estas armaduras – Daniel dijo.

\- ¿A que estamos esperando? ¡se aleja! – Valeria comenzó a seguir al pelinegro hacia la oscuridad.

\- ¿Es idea mía o se está emocionando? – quiso saber Ted, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa por más tiempo.

\- Sí, se está emocionando… y más de lo normal – se lamentó Daniel – pero mejor vamos, antes que se dé cuenta que no estábamos siguiéndola.

El trió llegó hasta las mesas donde solían pasarse las tardes para hablar entre ellos, sin perder de vista al Wells, que en vez de irse directo a la cueva, se iba acercando al Bosque Prohibido.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo un poco alto Daniel, viendo que el otro niño ya se había perdido entres los árboles - ¿Por qué entra allí?.

\- Ni idea, pero ya hemos llegado hasta aquí no vamos a rendirnos – afirmó Valeria, haciendo un ademan de ir tras el Ravenclaw.

\- No lo sé – dudó el Hufflepuff, tocándose nerviosamente el brazo – a mi me da… miedito.

\- Pues la verdad es que a mí también – confesó Valeria. Parecía que su seguridad estaba blandeando.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Qué les pasa?. No sé ustedes pero yo iré, necesito saber que tanto oculta ¡o explotaré! – rugió con desesperación Daniel, salieron disparado hacia la entrada del Bosque.

\- ¡Daniel, espérame! – llamó Ted, no estando dispuesto a abandonar a su amigo.

\- ¡Vuelvan acá!... ¡se van a meter en problemas! – amenazó, con un deje de nervios en su voz – ash, yo me voy a dormir – sin embargo, antes de que pudiera si quiera dar un paso en dirección al castillo, escuchó un aullido – aaaah… ¡Chicos, no me dejen! – rogó resignada, apresurando el paso hasta los niños.

* * *

Se introdujeron mucho más allá del límite de donde pueden llegar los estudiantes curiosos. Estaban a una corta distancia de Leighton, que seguía caminando pero ya con una paso firme.

Lo siguieron hasta una especie de colina, que tenía una gran bajada, y que en el medio de esa bajada tenía un montón de fango con hierbas de distintas formas y flores de todos colores.

De pronto, sacó de su mochila una lámpara de aceite.

\- ¿Cargaba esa mochila cuando salió? – la pregunta de Daniel no fue contestada.

Leighton tomó la lámpara con una mano, y con la otra se volvió a poner la mochila en la espalda. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña pero filosa navaja. Ted y Daniel tragaron en seco.

\- Debe estar por aquí – dijo con voz frustrada, apuntado la luz de la lámpara a todos lados – me dijo que debía estar aquí ¿o me equivoqué?.

\- ¡Chicos! – ambos niños giraron su cabeza, sorprendiéndose a ver a la niña Mich con la respiración agitada en la cima de la mini montaña.

Sonrió e intentó descender con ayuda del apoyo de los árboles. Mich y Lupin negaron, temiendo que los descubrieran pues la niña estaba bajando muy rápido.

No pudieron evitar lo que sucedió después.

Por culpa de la oscuridad, Valeria no se percató de que había una piedra en donde iba a poner el pie, provocando que se resbalara. Rodó cuesta abajo, causando un gran escándalo.

Vale terminó por aplastar a los otros dos espías, estampándolos contra el niño de decorados azules en su túnica. Todos los presentes se miraron, Lighton le mandó primero una cara de confusión, pero luego la cambió por una de rabia.

\- Hola Leighton – saludaron irónicamente los tres infantes, levantando penosamente la mano.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – exigió saber, gruñendo por lo bajo.

\- Paseando por aquí por allá, lo de siempre – Dan contestó con fingida tranquilidad, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

\- ¿Me estaban siguiendo?.

\- El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, amigo mío – dijo Teddy restándole importancia – ahora ¡Valeria, quítate que me aplastas el pecho!.

\- ¡A mi Daniel me está aplastando la espalda! ¡Auch! ¿Quién me pellizcó la pierna?.

\- Lo siento, Vale, pensé que era Daniel – se disculpó el pelinegro. El pelirosa (de negro a rosado) se removió con fastidio e incomodidad.

\- Muy bien, esperen a que me levante – buscó ayuda del piso para ponerse en pie, pero una queja le hizo detenerse.

\- ¡Me aplastas el estomago, idiota! – Ted estaba intento buscar aire, luego de que el Gryffindor le oprimiera.

\- ¡Quítense de una vez, que yo soy el que aplastan más, bobos!.

Entre quejas, gritos y golpes mutuos, el cuarteto de niños se logró liberar del enredo.

\- Ah, esto está mucho mejor – comentó Daniel, limpiándose un poco el barro que tenía en su blanca camisa.

\- ¡No pises el fango! – advirtió el Ravenclaw, tomando al Mich por los hombros y empujándolo al lado de Ted.

\- ¿Por qué? Es solo fango.

\- No es solo fango – anunció Valeria, mirando detenidamente el centro del hueco en donde estaban metidos - ¡es un Fango Fértil!.

\- ¿Un qué? – repitieron los dos niños, con la cabeza ladeada.

\- Un Fango Fértil – aclaró Leighton, sintiéndose descubierto.

\- ¿Y eso para que sirve o qué? – a este punto, todos los niños estaban observando la mezcla medio grisácea y castaña.

\- Dice la leyenda que en este tipo de Fango crecen las más hermosas y útiles flores que se pueden encontrar en todo el Mundo Mágico – narró Valeria, acercando con cautela de no caer.

\- ¿Cómo para qué? – indagó Ted, tratando de localizar alguna flor.

\- Para lo que sea – respondió Leighton, arrancando con amor una diminuta florecilla que estaba a la orilla del Fango – para la depresión, para el cutis, para el cuerpo, para la inquietud, para el hambre, para el dolor, para las enfermedades, para todo…

\- Eso es en las orillas – dijo Valeria – el centro es otra historia aparte.

\- ¡Ya me acordé! – dijo repentinamente Daniel – en el centro crece una majestuosa flor de varios colores que da un don muy cool – todos le miraron con el ceño fruncido por la falta de profesionalismo en sus palabra - ¿Qué?.

\- Nada, Daniel, nada – se resignó Valeria.

\- Siento decir que todavía no entiendo mucho – admitió Ted, comenzando a impacientarse - ¿Qué tipo de don otorga esa flor?.

\- Él que más necesita o anhela el alma – informó Leighton.

Se quedaron en silencio, observando cómo venían las hadas del bosque y regaban con polvos a las flores, riendo y cantando entre ellas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Leighton? – la que hizo la pregunta fue Valeria, sabiendo que Ted y Dan tenían la misma curiosidad.

\- Valeria… ¿sabes qué efectos puede producir una poción que tiene como ingrediente principal este tipo de flores?.

\- Son muy variados, pero solo una cosa es segura: puede convertir a un humano normal en un casi súper humano – contestó insegura – si cae en malas manos, puede llegar a ser una amenaza.

\- Y no te equivocas – sonrió cansado, sentándose al lado de la rubia.

\- Nunca se equivoca – se quejó Daniel a Ted en el oído, quien le proporcionó un suave golpe en el brazo para que se callara.

Por otro lado, Leighton y Valeria estaban ajenos a los golpes y comentarios fastidiosos que sucedían a sus espaldas. Ellos estaban hablando sobre la ya dicha flor.

\- ¿Qué efectos puede tener una poción que tiene como clave un pétalo de la flor que nace en el medio del Fango? – preguntó un tanto arrepentido Wells. Mich no supo realmente por que el tono que usaba.

\- Nadie está muy seguro – plantó su mirada en la del pelinegro – pero puede ser letal para un humano normal.

\- ¡Yo todavía no entiendo porque estás aquí! – recordó Mich, tirándose encima de los dos niños que estaban al pie del Fango - ¿serias tú tan amable de contestarme mi pregunta?.

\- Una palabra: _Peeves_.

\- ¿Peeves? – dijeron el trió al unisonó, sin comprender que tenía que ver ese bromista con el hecho de que Leighton estuviera buscando una flor en el Fango Fértil.

\- No sé cómo, pero logró que yo me interesara por todas las variedades de mezclas que existen ¡incluso por crearlas! – reveló, respirando apresuradamente, como si llevara tiempo conteniéndose esas palabras – no sé si fue mi falta de voluntad o por que insistía hasta en las noches, solo sé que unos días luego de haber llegado a Hogwarts, me coloqué a averiguar toda la información posible sobre las pociones.

\- ¿Estás aquí por eso? ¿para crear una poción? – habló Ted.

\- Si – confesó cabizbaja.

\- Okey, ¿y cómo funciona eso? ¿él te dice que prepares una poción y tú buscas que hacer o qué?.

\- No, al parecer, en todo lo que lleva en este Castillo, se ha dedicado a buscar formulas, recetas y cosas así; y ahora que ya tiene las suficientes quiere llevarlas a cabo. Entonces, ni idea de porqué pero me escogió a mí para hacer este trabajo.

\- Déjame ver si entendí – pidió Daniel – Peeves tiene una extraña obsesión por las pociones y se la pasó medio tiempo de su existencia recolectando información, y ahora quiere ver que pasa y te eligió a ti para eso…

\- Resumiendo… sí, es así.

\- ¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora? – intervino Valeria.

\- Tengo que crear una poción con un pétalo de la flor que tiene que florecer allí – señaló el centro del Fango – pero no está. No sé qué voy a hacer, Peeves se molestará y no me dejará dormir si no la encuentro.

\- Creo… que tengo una idea.

Los niños vieron como Valeria se levantaba y se aproximaba aun más de lo que ya estaba al centro, juntando sus manos y tomando aire.

Una suave y sinfónica melodía retumbaba en los oídos ajenos. La dulce voz de la menor se expandía por todo el lugar, provocando que la fauna tomara un color más brillante y se empezaran a iluminar. Las hadas se quedaron en silencio y contemplaron como Valeria cantaba para el Fango.

\- _Ya no importa cada noche que esperé, cada calle o laberinto que crucé… por que el cielo ha conspirado a mi favor, y a un segundo de rendirme te encontré…_

\- ¡Esperen un momento! – intervino feliz Ted - ¡esa yo me la sé!.

Se apresuró a pararse al lado de su amiga, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Valeria le miró confundida pero la sonrisa que Teddy le enviaba la calmó.

\- _Piel con piel, el corazón se me desarma, me haces bien y enciendes luces en mi alma._

\- _Creo en ti y en este amor, que me vuelve indestructible, que detuvo mi caída libre. Creo en ti, y mi dolor…_ \- cantaron al unisonó Valeria y Teddy, pero fueron interrumpido por un tercer y cuarto cantante.

\- _… Se quedó kilómetros atrás. Mis fantasmas hoy…_ \- fue interrumpido.

\- _… Por fin están en paz…_ \- terminó Leighton.

En ese momento, los cuatro niños estaban tomados de la mano y cantándole a la naturaleza, como si hubieran ensayado ese suceso hace ya varios días atrás. Las hadas aprovecharon el silencio y esparcieron su polvo mágico sobre los infantes y sobre las plantas, que parecían que estaban tomando vida nuevamente.

Sin embargo, no notaron que una luz azulada con blanco estaba saliendo del centro del Fango.

\- _Él pasado es un mal sueño que acabó, un incendio que en tus brazos se apagó_ – inició Ted, haciendo un tranquilo vaivén hacia cada lado.

\- _Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer, mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz…_ \- le siguió Daniel, agregándole un tono grave y libre.

\- _Te seguí y reescribiste mi futuro, ¡es aquí mi único lugar seguro!_ – Valeria imitó lo que hizo su primo, haciendo la última parte de esa frase en un tono agudo.

 _\- Creo en ti y en este amor, que me vuelve indestructible, que detuvo mi caída libre…_ \- Leighton cerró los ojos, siendo atrapado por las agradables sensaciones que le producían cantar junto con sus amigos.

 _\- Creo en ti, y mi dolor... ¡Se quedó kilómetros atrás! Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz_ – terminaron de cantar todos a coro.

La insignificante lucecita que resplandecía desde la mezcla grisácea se hizo más fuerte y grande, a la vez que crecía un tallito y luego un capullo para terminar siendo una bella flor de múltiples colores y de centro amarillento.

Cuando los menores dejaron de cantar, ya tenían adelante suyo la mística flor. Leighton fue el primero en reaccionar e intentar cortar el tallo de la flor. Un grito lo detuvo.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra!.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Vale? – quiso saber Ted, preocupando por el chillido que emitió la susodicha.

\- ¿No es que necesitas solo un pétalo? ¡pues solo corta uno y deja a la pobre flor en paz! – exclamó furiosa, ignorando olímpicamente la preocupación del peliazul (de rosa a azul).

\- Pues sí, pero…

\- Pero nada, no lastimes más a la flor – ella había utilizado un tono que no permitía disputas.

Al Ravenclaw no le tocó más que acatar las normas y arrancar con delicadeza un pétalo esmeralda, sin embargo, lo pensó mejor y también arrancó uno plateado ante la decepcionada y rabiosa mirada de la niña.

\- Nunca se sabe – fue lo que le había dicho cuando Valeria le preguntó el por qué había tomado otro.

* * *

 **24 de septiembre de 2009**

Al siguiente día, ambos Mich y el Wells luego de desayunar, se sentaron en las mesas de siempre a esperar al Lupin, quien les había pedido que le esperaran, con la excusa de que tenía que buscar algo en la Sala Común.

\- Todavía no entiendo el plan – repitió Daniel, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano y bostezaba - ¡que sueño tengo!.

\- Pues yo no los obligué a que me siguieran – se defendió Leighton, riendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Y para tu información, zopenco, lo que vamos a ser ahora es ir a…- intentó explicar Valeria, pero se quedó estancada al tampoco saber muy bien que iban a hacer.

\- … Informar nuestro avance – ayudó Leighton, sonriendo gentilmente a la Mich, quien le correspondió el gesto. Daniel solo los miró.

\- Ah bueno, tranquilícense ustedes dos – se arrimó hasta quedar en medio de los niños – y a ti te lo advierto, Leighton Wells, deja ya esas sonrisitas bobas con mi prima, o si no-

\- ¿Prima? – indagó con confusión Leighton – pensé que eran hermanos.

\- ¡Ni soñarlo! – ambos hicieron una mueca de asco.

En ese instante, Teddy había hecho acto de presencia.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara? – tomó asiento al lado del pelinegro.

\- Este tonto pensó que Vale y yo éramos hermanos.

\- Eso sería para que hubiera otra guerra mundial – bromeó Lupin y soltó una risa, junto con Wells.

\- Ja ja ja ¡que gracioso! – ironizó enojada Valeria, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué fuiste a buscar, Ted? – Leighton se encargó de cambiar el tema, antes de que alguno de ellos dos terminara golpeado.

\- Esto – le entregó uno de los sobre marrones – el otro día en el Gran Comedor, cuando nos fuimos, sin querer lo tomé.

\- ¡Ya pensaba yo que se me había perdido! – rápidamente su alivio se convirtió en susto – ¿lo abriste?.

\- ¡No, para nada!.

\- ¿Entonces como sabes que es suyo? – Daniel recibió un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza por Valeria.

\- Pues porque no tiene firma, por eso me di cuenta que estaba, porque Hedwing no lo había llevado a ningún lado – contestó con simpleza, comiendo aun de su manzana.

\- ¿Y de que te preocupas tú, Leighton? Si ya sabemos tu secreto – mencionó divertida, riendo. Leighton también rió. Daniel se limitó a gruñir.

\- Bueno, a ponernos en marcha.

El trió siguió al menor hasta la cueva, sin poder evitar abrir la boca del asombro al entrar. Las paredes de la cueva no eran de roca como imaginaban, sino que estaban forradas en una tela verde opaco y el suelo tenía una alfombra roja oscuro. Había una mesa de roca con un caldero humeante que tenía a los lados un montón de tubos de ensayos con líquidos de distintos colores, y pagados por todos lados había recetas y formulas para pociones.

Parecía más un laboratorio que una cueva

\- Espérenme aquí chicos, voy a traer la formula – dicho esto, el Ravenclaw caminó y se perdió entre las rocosas paredes de la cueva.

\- Esto no es como me lo imaginé – admitió Ted – pero está bien.

\- Tienes razón – coincidieron los Mich.

\- _¡Ya llegaste, rojo-oscuro!_ – bramó con son de burla a lo lejos, apareciendo de la nada atrás de los niños - ¡ustedes no son rojo-oscuro!.

Por más que quisiera, no pudieron evitar gritar del susto. El travieso _Poltergeist_ que habita en Hogwarts estaba allí, flotando con unas cuantas plantas en sus dos manos. Peeves al notar que le estaban mirando medio petrificados, decidió chasquear sus dedos, haciendo aparecer unos globos de agua.

\- ¡Allá les va, tontos!

\- ¡Peeves, no! – chilló Wells, llegando justo a tiempo para detener al bromista – vienen conmigo.

\- Porque… - le invitó a seguir.

\- Porque ellos me ayudaron a conseguir estos estúpidos pétalos – le mostró lo dicho, uno grisáceo y otro verdoso.

\- … Los conseguiste – dijo inseguro, como si no le diera crédito a sus ojos por lo que estaban viendo. Los globos de agua cayeron de sus manos.

\- ¡Claro que lo hice!. Pero solo vengo a dejarlo – informó, dejando el sobre que le dio Ted en la mesa – después de clases vengo a preparar la poción.

\- ¡Por supuesto, rojo-oscuro!. ¡FUYA! – gritó mientras atravesaba el techo.

Los otros tres niños seguían quietos en sus lugares.

\- Chicos, vamos, se nos hace tarde para ir a clases – dicho esto, caminó como si nada hasta la salida de la cueva, siendo seguido por unas casi momias.

\- C… c… c… cl… cla-claro.

* * *

 _Buenas, buenas Queridos lectores._

Espero que les esté gustando mi historia, y repito: no contaré por completo los años en Hogwarts de nuestro querido Teddy, solo las anécdotas más importantes en mi mundo paralelo.

En este capítulo, vemos como Peeves tiene una rara obsesión por las pociones y como esto arrastra al cuarteto. Es una idea que se me ocurrió y quiero saber si les agrada.

Manifiesten su agrado con la historia con un Review. Todos los comentarios constructivos son aceptados, ya sean negativos o positivos.

 _Nos observamos luego, lectores felices ;)._

 ** _¡Un beso!_**


	5. Capítulo 5: ¡Vacaciones Navideñas!

_**A Hogwarts**_

Antes que nada, debo de decir que Harry Potter y sus personajes NO son míos, son pertenecientes de la bellísima Diosa _J.K Rowling._

 **Nota:** Les pido, por favor, que si cometo un error en la ortografía, nombre de personajes, entre otras cosas… no me maten.

 **Aclaración:** Esta es mi versión de cómo sería la vida de nuestro pequeño Teddy en Hogwarts.

* * *

 _Capítulo 5: ¡Vacaciones navideñas con los Weasley y los Potter!... ¿Y los Malfoy?._

 **20 de diciembre de 2009**

El cuarteto de infantes decidieron regresar a sus hogares para poder pasar la navidad con sus familiares y amigos, además, de que por esas fechas lo que deseaban más que nada era alejarse un poco de la tanta locura que había en todos los rincones del Castillo.

Edward Lupin, al terminar de bajar sus cosas y subir la cabeza, se encontró con una ráfaga roja encima suyo junto con unos bracitos que le estrujaban con mucho cariño el cuello. Lo primero que hizo, luego de sonreír como tonto, fue pasar las manos por la cintura de la niña.

Lily Luna Potter era el nombre de la pequeña que le había abrazado como si no se hubieran visto en años.

Seguidamente le saltó encima el segundo hijo del matrimonio Potter-Weasley. Estas acciones sorprendieron mucho al Lupin, que no estaba acostumbrado a tantas muestras de cariño por parte de los dos varones que consideraba como sus primos o como sus hermanos menores. Sin embargo, allí estaban: el rubio (de azul a marrillo) se hallaba arrodillado, atrapado fuertemente entre los brazos del pelinegro.

Le pareció que ese abrazo había sido eterno. Albus le soltó con lentitud, sonriéndole y con lagrimones que amenazaban por salir en cualquier momento de sus ojos. Teddy solo le removió el cabello juguetonamente.

\- ¡Yo también existo! ¿sabes? – reclamó entre dientes, cruzado de brazos no muy lejos de donde estaba pasando el reencuentro.

\- Obviamente, James, no te he olvidado – dicho esto, alzó al susodicho y lo posicionó en su hombro, haciéndolo estar de cabeza.

\- ¡Bájame, Ted, te lo advierto! – decía entre gritos, provocando la risa del Lupin y los otros dos Potter.

\- ¡Ted, ayúdame!.

Ese pedido de ayuda calmó la risa en el mayor, que soltó rápida pero cuidadosamente al niño y salió al rescate de su buen amigo, Daniel Mich. El pobre castaño tenía problemas con bajar su carrito de los escalones que tenía la puerta.

\- ¡Muévete ya, zopenco! – pedía exasperada Valeria de los Ángeles Mich, la niña de pelo rubio casi blanco que movía el pie de arriba abajo con fastidio.

\- ¡Espérate tú, tonta! – le gritó de regreso, frunciéndole el ceño - ¿Qué no ves que se atoró mi carrito?.

\- ¡Como siempre tú! Nunca cambias… - susurró lo último. Ted se encogió de hombros y decidió echarle una mano a su amigo, en vez de comentar algo al respecto de la situación. Si algo había aprendido de todo el tiempo que estuvo con ese par, es que nunca de los Nunca había que interferir en alguna de sus peleas.

\- Vale, cálmate – la voz de Leighton detrás de ella neutralizó los macabros pensamientos de Valeria contra su primo, y su amable mano en su hombro le tranquilizó. Daniel gruñó.

\- Si vuelvo a ver a Leighton pasarse de cariñoso con Vale, le irá mal – aseguró en un susurro al oído de Teddy, que solo le miró como si estuviera diciendo algo muy inteligente.

\- ¿Teddy?.

La dulce voz de su casi hermanita llamó su atención, recordándole que no estaban solos. Luego de poner las ruedas del carrito de su amigo en el piso, se puso a presentar a los menores.

\- Chicos, ellos son los hijos de mi padrino: el travieso y bromista James Sirius – señaló al mayor. Tenía el pelo medio rojizo, con lentes, ojos castaños, y medio alto - el intelectual y aplicado Albus Severus – el siguiente era un poco más bajo que su hermano, tenía el cabello azabache y desordenado y sus ojos eran verdosos al igual que los de su padre.

«Y ella es la hermosa y talentosa Lily Luna – la sentó en sus brazos. Sus diminutos mechones rojizos destacaban, más cuando su cara tenía unas delicadas pero tiernas pecas en sus mejillas, y sus ojos eran azulados y grandes – Potter – ahora le hablaba a los ya presentados – ellos son mis mejores amigos.

\- Un placer, yo soy Valeria de los Ángeles Mich – fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa y extender la mano hacia Albus, que la iba a estrechar con una sonrisa, pero su hermano se puso en medio y le besó la mano a la mayor.

\- El placer es nuestro, sobre todo mío, linda – giñó un ojo, provocándole un leve colorado en los poros de la joven Mich.

\- Y yo soy – separó la mano de su prima de la del ojimarrón – su hermano, Daniel Mich – se presentó sin dejar de lanzarle una mirada matadora al crío coqueto – y odio con todo mi ser que coqueteen con mi hermana.

\- Ya veo – le lanzó una mirada igual – yo también odio que se sobre pasen con la mía.

\- Cosas de hermanos – siseó con veneno en su voz. Parecía que el resto del mundo había desaparecido de su alrededor.

\- Supongo – arrastró las palabras con el mismo tono.

\- Y yo soy Leighton, Leighton Wells – sonrió nerviosamente, alejando a Daniel de James, que no paraban de mirarse con desprecio.

Lily rió entre los brazos de Ted, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene? – quiso saber Valeria, aproximándose con curiosidad hacia la bebé y estirando su dedito, despertando el interés en la pelirroja.

\- Dos años – contestó Teddy, moviéndose un poco para mantenerle calmada.

\- Es tan tierna – chilló con emoción la rubia, sobando con la misma actitud el moflete ajeno - ¿ya sabe hablar?.

\- ¿James? ¿Albus? – dijo Teddy, permitiéndole a los dos hermanos de la bebé responder a la pregunta.

\- No sabe decir gran cosa – confesó Albus, sintiéndose algo incomodo por las miradas que todos les estaban mandando a él y a su hermano – suele decir mucho " _mamá"_ o " _papá"_ , pero a veces dice " _mami"_ y _"papi"_.

\- Nuestros nombres también – añadió James.

\- Pero no los dice bien, solo el de Teddy.

\- ¿Teddy? – cuestionaron los otros tres estudiantes de Hogwarts, evitando una sonrisa traviesa que se estaba asomando en sus labios. El mencionado sintió su cara arder de vergüenza, intentó ocultar ese apodo de ellos y de todo el Colegio, para ser exactos.

\- Si – James dijo – así le solemos decir.

\- Lindo – se limitó a decir Daniel, antes de explotar en unas cuantas carcajadas sonoras al igual que Leighton. Valeria reía más disimuladamente.

\- ¿Teddy, cariño?.

Como era de esperarse, Ginevra Potter había alcanzado a sus hijos, encontrándose a su amado ahijado en el proceso. No poco después llegó su marido, Harry Potter, también conocido por el alias: " _El niño que vivió"_ o como " _El elegido"_.

-¡Teddy! – sin perder tiempo, su padrino lo atrapó en un gran abrazo de oso (teniendo cuidado con su hija que seguía en los brazos del rubio), ocasionando que su pelo se volviera rosa (de amarillo a rosa) y su cara roja – no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado.

\- Yo también te extrañé padrino – giró su mirada hacia la pelirroja, que le sonreía con felicidad – a ti también te extrañé madrina.

\- Te amo, Teddy – fue lo único que le dijo, pasándole a la pequeña Lily a su padre y apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

\- ¡MAMÁ!.

El grito de Daniel había suspendido el escenario familiar por unos momentos, haciendo que los Potter y el Lupin observaran como una mujer no muy vieja de cabello castaño (igual al del niño) apapachaba al Mich.

\- ¡Tía Alejandra! – saludó Valeria, siendo incluida en el acto afectuoso que estaban teniendo su primo y su madre.

\- ¡Mi vidas! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo les fue? ¡cuéntenmelo todo! – bombardeó la mujer, mientras cristalinas lagrimas bajaban por su cachete.

\- Conocí a Ted, Valeria me quitó mi dinero, fui seleccionado para Gryffindor y ella para Hufflepuff; vimos el Castillo de esquina a esquina, comí mucho, convertí una rata en un vaso, preparé pociones, conocí a Leighton, Valeria andaba muy amigable con él, fuimos elegidos por un tipo de espíritu bromista para inventar mezclas nuevas y diversas, arriesgué mi vida y… - hablaba y hablaba sin respirar, su cara se tornaba azulada por lo que su madre le calmó.

Valeria, Edward y Leighton le miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, nunca le habían visto tan emocionado como para hablar de aquella forma tan apresurada. Harry y Ginny se miraron entre ellos y entre cerraron los ojos, por alguna razón presintieron que su ahijado estaba metido en todo eso.

\- Todo eso suena muy interesante, amor, pero mejor esperas a llegar a casa – sugirió, recibiendo el asintiendo de su hijo.

\- ¡Leigh! ¡primo! – un grito se escuchaba entra la multitud y un brazo alzado se podía divisar entre la multitud.

\- ¡Hey, Azael! – le devolvió el grito, zarandeando su mano en el aire. Pronto tenía en frente a un muchacho con buen físico, cabello rubio y ojos azules, muy parecido a Valeria – por fin llegar a tiempo a algún lugar ¡que milagro! – dijo con ironía.

\- No seas así primito – se apoderó del control del carrito de su familiar - ¿esto es todo? Cuando yo estudiaba me pedían más…

\- Solo vengo de vacaciones, tonto – Azael rió con gracia.

\- Siempre igual, primito.

\- Supongo que hasta aquí llegamos juntos – intervino Dan, cuando todo había quedado en silencio entre las familias - ¿nos vemos después de fiestas?.

\- Por supuesto – contestaron los otros, juntando sus manos en el medio, una encima de la otra – hasta luego de fiestas – luego las elevaron y disiparon la unión en el aire.

\- Nos mantendremos comunicados, me imagino – supuso Valeria, sabiendo como manipular a sus amigos. Todos sonrieron y aceptaron.

\- Nos vemos chicos, cuídense.

Y como si fueran la última vez que se fueran a ver, se fundieron en un tierno abrazo grupal, arrancándole una sonrisa a los adultos presentes… y una mueca de asco por parte de los hijos de Potter.

* * *

\- … Entonces decidí presentarme a él, para establecer confianza, tú sabes. Bueno, él me contó la historia de sus padres y todo eso, ¡y nos volvimos amigos!, fue muy cool – narraba Teddy, caminando al lado de su padrino y de su madrina, siendo el primero encargado de rodar el carrito del niño y la segunda de cargar a su hijita.

James y Albus corrían y se empujaban un poco más adelante que los adultos, pero eso no les impedía que no escucharan la historia de su casi primo, y menos que de vez en cuando preguntaran cosas.

\- Me alegra que he hayas divertido mucho, Teddy – dijo Ginny, acariciando los cabellos azulados de su cabeza. La lechuza que estaba entre la jaula en el carrito hizo un gruñido suave.

\- No te preocupes, linda, no me he olvidado de ti – le recordó Edward, pasando la mano entre los barrotes y tocándole el pico con el dedo.

\- Hedwing es muy cómica – comentó Albus, caminando de espalda, mirando a sus padres.

\- Tal y como lo era Hedwing – dijo Harry con un tono melancólico – tal vez el sentimiento va con el nombre.

\- Apuesto que si, amor – le contestó Ginny, dedicándole una gran sonrisa. Harry le sonrió de regreso.

Los menores miraban los ojitos que se echaban los enamorados, para luego verse entre ellos. No pudieron evitar la mueca que se apoderó de sus caras, Incluso Lily hizo un ruido de desagrado.

\- Eh… ¿padrino? – nombró incómodo, como temiendo dañar el momento que estaba teniendo con su esposa. Harry a penas y le contestó.

\- ¿Si?.

\- ¿Iremos a la casa de mi abuela? ¿a la Madriguera? ¿o a tu casa? – quiso saber mientras se removía para dejar la tensión.

\- ¡A la Madriguera! – aseguró Ginny, rompiendo el contacto visual con el Potter – hay muchas personitas que te quieren ver.

\- Mientras que yo iré a la casa de tu abuela para dejar todo esto – señaló con los ojos a los libros y todo el contenido del carrito.

\- Vale – respondió con entusiasmo.

* * *

Con mucho esfuerzo abrió la puerta, y con un movimiento de varita por parte de Ginny, la luz volvió a la sala, acompañada de un grito que dejó pasmado a Teddy por unos minutos.

\- _¡BIENVENIDO A CASA, TEDDY!_.

Allí en la sala estaban todos los Weasley, desde sus abuelos Molly y Arthur, hasta los más pequeños de la familia, que venían siendo Hugo y Lily.

\- ¡Oooh, familia, gracias! – dijo en un hilo de voz, a la vez que traviesas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

\- ¡Tegddy! – la linda rubia saltó encima suyo, besándole toda la cara y llorando igualmente de alegría – pegsé que no te vogvegía a veg – se abrazó a su pecho, Ted solo la rodeó con ternura.

\- Te dije que volvería antes de navidad – dijo con ironía y soltando una risita, contagiando a Victoire de ella. Bill fue el segundo que se acercó a saludar al recién llegado.

\- ¿Cómo te fue por allá, pequeño?.

\- ¡Estuvo genial!.

\- ¿No te cruzaste con la llorona de Myrtle, cierto? – preguntó Ronald, recibiendo un codazo por parte de su esposa, Hermione.

\- ¡Ron! – le reprendió.

\- Siento decepciónate, pero si – fingió pena en voz y negó lentamente cabizbaja.

\- ¿Te gritó, verdad? – ahora habló George. Angelina rió a sus espaldas por la pregunta.

\- Pues… si.

\- ¿Quién es Myrtle, mamá? – curioseó Fred, que estaba sentado al lado de James en un mueble individual.

 **-** Una fantasma que se la pasa llorando, nada grave – dijo con sencillez Ginny, haciendo que todo rieran – ya la conocerás cuando vayas a Hogwarts.

\- ¡Pero falta mucho! – se quejaron James y Fred, ya que ellos eran contemporáneos.

\- Sogo son cigco años, no se qgejen tagto – les reprendió Fleur, abrazándose al brazo de su marido Bill, que le besó la frente bajo el ceño fruncido de sus tres hijos.

\- Pog lo menos a míg me fagta menos – dijo risueña Dominique, sacándole la legua a sus primos. Ella, al igual que su hermana, le había salido mejor hablando el francés.

\- Ha míg me fagta muchog menos – ahora fue Victoire quien le hizo la morisqueta a su hermana, que la miró mal.

\- ¡Luego vengo yo! – gritó con alegría el hijo menor del matrimonio Weasley-Delacour. Louis era el único de esa familia, además de Bill, que hablaba con facilidad el ingles.

\- ¡Bueno, bueno, ya! – cortó Molly, acurrucando a Teddy en sus brazos – el pobre de mí Teddy debe estar cansado y hambriento ¿comiste algo antes de venirte? – el interrogado negó - ¡por Merlín!

\- Pero ya son las once la mañana, ¿Por qué no mejor preparamos el almuerzo? – sugirió Ginny, dejando su bolso en el asiento que estaban ocupando Fred y su hijo – Audrey, ¿me ayudas?.

\- Por supuesto – la castaña se alejó de Percy para acercarse a su cuñada e irse juntas a la cocina junto con la matriarca de los Weasley.

\- Yo también voy – dijo Fleur, perdiéndose por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

\- ¿Y tú? – interrogó George a Angelina, que levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Tú sabes muy bien que yo soy más de los deportes que de la cocina.

\- ¡Eres como Hermione!... solo que ella es más de estar mandando y leyendo cosas… ¡AUCH! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.

\- ¡Por bocón, tonto! – respondió con rudeza la susodicha, mirándole amenazadoramente.

\- Todavía no sé cómo no has muerto, amiga – le dijo Ginny a Mione, que se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir.

La conversación fue callada por un ruido seco, luego de un resplandor verdoso. Harry había llegado a través de los Polvos Flu. Todos se acercaron a saludarlo con cariño.

\- Padrino, ¿mi abuela no se molestará por qué no he ido a la casa? – preguntó con inocencia Ted, después de que lo saludaran y todos volvieran a sus respectivos lugares a seguir hablando.

\- No te preocupes, hijo, todo estará bien – le jaló con cariño el cachete, yéndose hacia donde estaba su esposa.

\- ¡Teddy, Teddy!.

Los llamados de sus primos le hicieron perder todo el interés en la conversación de los adultos. Se acercó y se sentó en medio del círculo que habían formado, quedando con Lily y Victoire a sus lados y con Molly al frente.

Antes que abriera la boca para preguntar por el bien estar de ellos y de su familia, le lanzaron preguntas hasta por los codos, y cada una de ellas referentes a Hogwarts. Ted alzó las manos, pidiendo silencio.

\- ¡Uno a la vez!.

\- ¿Hogwarts es tan increíble como lo pintan? – James pareció emocionarse al preguntar.

\- Oh, James – le sonrió pícaramente – es mucho mejor de lo que imaginas.

\- ¿En qué Casa quedaste? – dijo Roxanne.

\- En la Casa de Hufflepuff – no pudo evitar decirlo con orgullo, se sentía muy feliz de haber quedado allí.

\- ¿Cómo son los chicos de las otras Casas? – quiso saber Lucy.

\- Son agradables, uno que otro es molesto, pero en su mayoría son geniales – contestó con sinceridad. No había interactuado mucho con los de otras Casas, pero a primera vista esa fue la impresión que le dieron.

\- ¿Cómo te va en las materias?.

\- ¡Rose, nadie quiere saber eso! – reprendió James a su prima, quien le lanzó un golpe en el hombro - ¡no me golpees!.

\- Me fue muy bien, Rosie – no contuvo más la risa y la soltó, haciendo que los más pequeños también rieran por las ocurrencias de sus primos.

\- ¿Tiegnes amigos? - curioseó un tanto sarcástica Dominique. Teddy la contempló pensativo, y sin quererlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Sí, tengo amigos – afirmó – y son los mejores… Venga, les contaré sobre ellos – agregó al percatarse que la mayoría ladeó la cabeza sin entender por qué lo decía.

\- ¿Son esos locos que se pusieron a gritar en King's Cross? – dijo con recelo James, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pues sí, son esos locos…

* * *

A penas llegar a la casa de su abuela, se dedicó el tiempo que tenía antes de la cena a mandarle cartas a sus amigos para saber cómo estaban, no sin antes tener una efusiva charla con la Señora Tonks sobre todo lo referente a su estadía en el Colegio.

\- Qué bueno que mi padrino me permitió tener un rato más a su lechuza, ¿verdad, hermosa? – le susurró con cariño al animal blanquecino, que ululó con aprobación al comentario de su dueño.

\- ¡Teddy, cariño! – se escuchó a la abuela del peliazul gritar desde abajo - ¡ven un momento!.

\- ¡Voy, abuela! – gritó de regreso, dejando todo encima de la cama y yendo a ver que necesitaba.

Lo que nunca se esperó, fue ver a esas personas al terminar de bajar las escaleras. Los jóvenes y señora recién llegados giraron sus cabezas al verlo en la primera planta de la casa.

\- ¿Abuela? – preguntó inseguro, sin saber que decir realmente. No es que tuviera algo en contra de su _familia_ , por supuesto que no, pero es que era rara la vez que ellos venían de visita a la casa de Andrómeda.

\- Anda, Ted. Saluda – le mandó su abuela, adoptando una pose por demás seria, como si estuviera frente a gente de la realeza. Pero claro, no era culpa de ella, teniendo una _hermana_ que estaba acostumbrada a los lujos y demás cosas que brillaran, tenía que demostrar que ella también era decente y civilizada. Aunque ya de por sí lo fuera.

\- Buenas noches, Edward – saludó cortésmente _Narcissa_ , besando fugazmente la mejilla de su sobrino nieto.

\- Buenas noches, tía Narcissa – contestó de igual forma. Sin poderlo reprimir, su estomago se revolcó. Como había dicho, no le tenía desprecio a su familia Malfoy, pero si pudiera elegir, prefería mil veces a los Potter y Weasley.

\- Edward, que gusto verte – le sonrió con afecto la esposa de su tío segundo - ¡vaya, estas tan grande! – le alagó, mientras lo atraía a sus brazos – me enteré que ya entraste a Hogwarts, ¿Cómo te ha parecido?.

\- Me ha encantado, tía Astoria – correspondió el apretón, agradeciéndole a Merlín el hecho de que ella fuera distinta y no tan superficial, sino más bien sencilla y humilde… bueno, en parte.

\- Me alegra.

\- También estamos al tanto de la elección del sombrero – le dijo esta vez Draco, estrechándole la mano elegantemente – felicidades, Hufflepuff es una Casa de mucho honores – le dijo con cierto desdén.

\- Si… gracias – tragó saliva inconscientemente. Se libró de los agarres y se sentó al lado de su abuela, en un sillón individual. Dedujo que tenía que hacer acto de presencia por lo menos una o dos horas – ¿y _Scorpius_ , tío Draco?.

\- Allí – dijo con simpleza, plantando los ojos tras de él. Su esposa, su madre y la abuela de Ted hicieron lo mismo.

\- ¡Mamá, no he encontrado a Edward! – chilló una voz aguda a sus espaldas. No era necesario verlo para saber que estaba haciendo un puchero.

\- Pues en eso yo te he ganado, hijo – le sonrió Astoria – lo encontré antes que tú.

\- … ¿Cómo? – le dijo incrédulo. Acercándose un poco pero todavía sin ver que Teddy estaba sentado en la sala también.

El buscado se levantó y curvó sus labios, ganándose el gesto de vuelta.

\- ¡Edward!.

Sin que se diera cuenta, ya tenía al pequeño Malfoy apretándole el torso con fuerza, debido a su altura. Ted optó por desordenarle el cabello, dedicándole palabras cariñosas por lo bajo. Luego de separarse, él se volvió a sentar en el sillón individual y su primo en medio de sus tíos segundos.

Pasó una hora y media, por lo que decidieron cenar ya. Todos se acercaron a la mesa y tomaron asiento en un orden que benefició un poco al menor. Empezaba abriendo con Andrómeda en un extremo de la mesa cuadrada; en el lado izquierdo estaba Teddy y Scorpius; en el lado derecho el matrimonio Malfoy y terminando en el otro extremo con Narcissa.

El silencio era cortado por los sinfónicos golpes que hacían los cubiertos contra los platos y los vasos golpeando suavemente contra la madera de la mesa. Astoria decidió que era hora de compartir un poco.

\- Está muy buena esta carne, señora Tonks – comentó, limpiando los bordes de sus labios con una servilleta - ¿usó barbacoa?.

\- Si querida, me alegra que lo hayas notado – agradeció, cortando un poco de comida de su plato – es una receta que solía hacer mi madre de soltera.

\- Aunque eso creo que es mentira – intervino Narcissa, dejando la copa sobre la mesa – nuestra madre siempre fue una mujer de lujos. Los elfos domésticos son los que cocinaban siempre.

\- De igual forma, hermana, esa receta nos la dio nuestra madre. Tú también debes de saberla.

\- Oh, por supuesto que la sé, Andrómeda – aseguró, mirándola a los ojos, puesto que habían quedado una frente a la otra – por otro lado, me sorprende que no tuvieras alguien que cocinara.

\- Nunca lo tuve, ni lo necesité – le arrebató – siempre me sentí muy realizada al hacerle de comer a mi esposo y a mi hija, pero ahora, más que una necesidad, es un pasatiempo.

\- Pues vaya pasatiempo… - dijo usando toda su ironía – tendrías más tiempo para otras cosas.

\- Hermana, vivimos en un mundo donde solo tenemos que mover una varita y todo se hace ¿Qué cosas quieres que haga? – reprochó, mirándola seria – de seguro que tu no haces nunca nada en tu súper mansión.

\- Hace tiempo que mi madre no vive con nosotros – aclaró Draco, dejando de beber de su vino en la copa de cristal – se mudó. Astoria, yo y mi hijo somos lo que vivimos en Mansión Malfoy.

\- Draco – le reprendió su esposa por lo bajo, golpeándole la pierna.

\- De eso no estaba enterada – dijo algo resentida Andrómeda - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?.

\- No me pareció relevante – se excusó con simpleza, ingiriendo más del liquido de su copa.

\- Obvio que era relevante, Narcissa – siseó con recelo – tú, siendo una respetable Malfoy, y dejaste de vivir en la mansión de tu esposo – rió levemente – eso es noticia.

\- Búrlate más, querida – sonrió también, soltando carcajadas por lo bajo – terminaras viviendo conmigo también como este niño se siga poniendo más guapo – apuntó con su copa en mano a Teddy, que levantó la mirada al sentir las miradas sobre él. Su cabello cambió a rosa y sus mejillas ardieron.

\- Es verdad – recordó Astoria – Edward es metamorfomago.

\- Y ahora lo domina más que antes – añadió Andrómeda, sin poder evadir la necesidad de hacer ver lo especial que era su nietecito – le ha ido muy bien en transformaciones gracias a eso.

\- Claramente – coincidió Draco, dejando ambos cubiertos en el plato al terminar su carne – dinos Edward – ahora se dirigía al infante pelinegro (de rosado a negro) - ¿Cómo te ha dio en las materias?.

\- Hasta ahora, bien – afirmó, dejando su vaso y mirando a su tío – soy un poco torpe en algunas, como vuelo, me cuesta mantenerme en el suelo cuando la profesora lo exige – la vergüenza se reflejaba en su tono – pero hay otras, como Herbología, que soy muy bueno. Pero nada se compara a transformaciones.

\- Herbología… - Draco parecía tener rememorar algo – Longbottom es el profesor ¿no es así?.

\- Ajá.

\- ¿Longbottom? – cuestionó su esposa - ¿Neville Longbottom? ¿él de Gryffindor?.

\- Ese mismo – confirmó, contemplando sus ojos.

\- Vale, eso no me lo esperaba – rió – a él siempre le había gustado la herbología.

\- ¿Hablamos del hijo de los Longbottom? – participó Andrómeda – es un buen muchacho – Narcissa bufó - ¿ahora que, hermana?.

\- Nada, nada – se encogió de hombros.

\- En ese caso – la señora Tonks se volteó con una sonrisa hacia los menores de la casa – Scorpius, Teddy – los nombró con cariño, captando la atención de ambos - ¿dejaron espacio para el postre?.

\- ¡Sí! – gritó emocionado el más pequeño, subiendo sus brazos. Sus padres rieron por las ocurrencias de su primogénito.

\- Claro abuela – contestó tranquilamente.

\- ¿Ya sabes dónde está, cierto? – se aseguró la mujer, empezando a recoger los platos de la mesa.

\- En... ¿el refrigerador? – respondió, cambiando su cabello a amarillo – ya sé abuela, no te preocupes.

\- No saquen mucho, les puede dar dolor de panza – aconsejó la madre del chico, ayudando a la dueña de la Casa. Draco agarró los platos y los llevó a la cocina, acompañando disimuladamente a su hijo y a su primo.

Los niños corrieron hasta la cocina. Teddy empujó un banquito de madera para que quedara en frente de la puerta de la nevera, ante la atenta mirada del más menor.

\- ¿Qué haces, Ed? – preguntó divertido, viendo atentamente como el mayor se estiraba para abrir el compartimiento de la parte de arriba de la nevera.

\- Buscando nuestro postre – estaba tan ocupado que no se percató como un hombre rubio lo miraba con curiosidad desde el marco de la puerta.

Cuando logró jalar de la perilla, la diminuta puerta se abrió, dándole el paso a que un frio helado saliera disparado a la cara del Lupin, que se concentró en buscar el helado que tenía guardado su abuela.

\- Scorpius, ¿Qué te gusta más? ¿el chocolate o la fresa?.

\- Ambos.

\- Muy bien – bajó dos potes medianos, llenos de helado de los sabores ya nombrados – ahora, falta la galleta.

Volvió a encaramarse en el banquito, estirándose mucho más para alcanzar el paquete que estaba sobre la nevera.

\- Te vas a caer – advirtió el mini rubio, alzando los brazos para dar énfasis en sus palabras.

\- No me voy… a caer – respiraba entre cortado, dando brinquitos para sujetar su objetivo. Sin querer, al dar otro brinco, su pie cayó fuera de la plataforma segura del banquito, desequilibrándolo y haciéndolo irse de lado.

Estaría ya en el piso si no fuera por la presencia de unas fuertes manos que los estaban sujetando por debajo de los brazos. El paquete de galletas cayó al suelo, rompiéndose dentro del plástico.

\- Te caíste – le dijo con un tono de superioridad, provocando que la cara de Ted ardiera – eres tan terco como Scorpius.

\- ¡Hey! – se quejó el susodicho, recogiendo la bolsa del suelo – aquí tienes, Ed.

\- Gracias Scorpius – tocó agradecido el cabello rubio del menor – y también gracias a ti, tío Draco.

\- No hay de qué. Ahora ¿Qué es lo que querías hacer?.

Los tres se voltearon a ver al helado. Draco, para evitar más desastres, se quedó y ayudó a servir el helado y las galletas desmoronadas en pequeños platos hondos para los niños, y sirvió un poco más pero en pequeñas porciones en tres platos más, para los adultos.

* * *

Al parecer a los invitados se les había pasado la hora de la visita. La noche ya estaba plateada y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, como si detectaran la felicidad de algunas personas. Andrómeda había orillado a hacer que su hermana y a su sobrino aceptaran quedarse esa noche en su casa debido a la hora, a la inseguridad y bla bla bla.

Y en vista de que la casa a duras penas tenía espacio para la familia Tonks, tuvieron que arreglárselas para meter también a los Malfoy, y de paso hacer que se sintieran cómodos.

\- A veces no puedo evitar pensar que mi abuela es demasiado generosa… o muy tonta. Por que mira que invitar a dormir a tanta gente en una casa que apenas entramos nosotros… - se decía para sí mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

A él se le había encargado la misión de hacer sentir a Scorpius como en casa, y eso incluía meterlo a dormir en su cuarto y en su cama, porque claro, era de muy mal gusto poner a dormir a los invitados en colchonetas al pie de la puerta. Por supuesto, a los adultos se les había hecho la idea de que era el momento perfecto para que fortalecieran lazos familiares.

\- Lo siento – le dijo el Malfoy al instante en que Teddy había ingresado en la habitación – no quiero incomodarte.

\- ¿De qué hablas, enano? – le sonrió. La verdad era que ese pequeño le recordaba mucho a su casi primo Albus – no me incomodas… no tanto – bromeó, metiéndose entre las cobijas.

\- Ed – le susurró, mientras el pelinegro miraba el techo, muy pensativo - ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

\- La que quieras.

\- ¿Te gusta estar en Hogwarts? – por algún motivo, esa pregunta le había descolocado un poco – me refiero, que si es agradable.

\- Si, la gente es muy divertida – se sincerándose, a la vez que se incorporaba.

\- ¿Toda… toda? – quiso sabes, desviando la mirada del metamorfomago.

\- Si, toda… - contestó con inseguridad - ¿pasa algo, Scorpius?.

\- Tengo miedo de ir a Hogwarts – confesó, bajándose del colchón y sentándose en la colchoneta de Ted – quedaré en _Slytherin_ , porque eso es un hecho, pero todos me odiaran…

\- ¡Eso no es cierto, Scopius! Nadie te odiará.

\- Todos odian a los Slytherin – dijo con ironía, suspirando hondo – he escuchado como insultando a mi familia, a mi papá, a mi mamá… y todo, porque los Malfoy anteriores eran los más leales seguidores de Voldemort.

\- Scorpius…

\- ¿Sabes? Dicen que de alguna forma, yo soy un hijo de Don Señor Tenebroso – dijo con burla y sarcasmo – dicen muchas cosas tan feas, que me da miedo ir a Hogwarts. Quedaré en Slytherin y comenzaran a hablar de nuevo, pero con más intensidad.

\- Las personas dicen muchas cosas ¿sabes? De mi dicen cosas iguales, y de todos; pero no puedes dejar que eso te afecte. Tú papá se pondría muy triste si sabe que no quieres hacer tu vida por culpa de sus malas decisiones del pasado. Además, actualmente la familia Malfoy es una de las más correctas y generosas que existen, no tienes que sentirte menos preciado por el resto, porque nunca nadie verá la grandeza de Scorpius Malfoy a menos que sean lo suficientemente puros de corazón, dispuestos a cambiar la forma de pensar y de sentir, de ser únicos. ¿Está claro?.

\- Si, gracias Ed.

\- De nada, y llámame Ted… todos mis amigos lo hacen – le sonrió al rubio, que le devolvió el gesto nuevamente.

Pasaron unos minutos, y su invitado se durmió tranquilamente. Teddy se quedó pensando en la conversación anterior y se dio cuenta que de alguna forma el también menos preciaba a los Slytherin por todo lo que decían.

Y por eso, se propuso a hablar con ellos, anquease intentar llevarse bien con alguno. Se lo había prometido a su padrino, _hacer amigos en todas las Casas_ ; y Teddy Lupin cumplía sus promesas o por lo menos lo intentaría cumplirla.

Sí, él y sus otros amigos tenían ya una misión para el regreso a clases.

* * *

 _Buenas, buenas Queridos lectores._

Espero que les esté gustando mi historia, y repito: no contaré por completo los años en Hogwarts de nuestro querido Teddy, solo las anécdotas más importantes en mi mundo paralelo.

La verdad es que siempre me imaginé que después de la Guerra Mágica y todo eso, los Malfoy se volvieron mejores personas y que Ted y Scorpius tendrían una relación de amistad bastante estable.

También, Narcissa Malfoy es uno de mis personajes favoritos porque finge ser mala, pero solamente es una madre preocupada por el bien estar de su familia y nada más. Es muy cuchi.

Manifiesten su agrado con la historia con un Review. Todos los comentarios constructivos son aceptados, ya sean negativos o positivos.

 _Nos observamos luego, lectores felices ;)._

 _ **¡Un beso!**_


	6. Capítulo 6: Patronus, Fin de Año, Cartas

_**A Hogwarts**_

Antes que nada, debo de decir que Harry Potter y sus personajes NO son míos, son pertenecientes de la bellísima Diosa _J.K Rowling._

 **Nota:** Les pido, por favor, que si cometo un error en la ortografía, nombre de personajes, entre otras cosas… no me maten.

 **Aclaración:** Esta es mi versión de cómo sería la vida de nuestro pequeño Teddy en Hogwarts.

* * *

 _Capítulo 6: El Patronus. Fin de Año. Cartas Esperadas._

 **30 de diciembre de 2009**

Ted nunca se había divertido tanto en Navidad y lo sabía, pero desde que ingresó a Hogwarts, todo pareció cobrar otro sentido.

Jugó tanto como pudo con los tres Potter, porque sabía que no los veía más hasta junio, que era el mes en que terminaba de aprobar primer año y pasaba a segundo.

Compartió tanto como pudo con Victoire, porque sabía que se le iba hacer difícil escribirle todos los días. Además, de que tendría que hacer raras pociones con sus amigos por los días y por las noches buscar ingredientes nuevos.

Habló tanto como pudo con los adultos, porque sabía que luego tendría mil y un cosas nuevas que contarles y no quería dejar nada de esos meses sin comentarlo.

Comió tanto como pudo en la casa de la Abuela Molly, porque sabía que cuando regresase al Castillo no probaría hasta después de un largo periodo las exquisitas galletas que solo ella sabía preparar.

No llevaba noción de cuantas noches se la pasó en el fuerte de sabanas, construido por James, para defenderse de los "Dementores Caníbales", mientras que Albus leía un libro de Historia para saber más de ellos.

Tampoco recordaba cuantas veces tuvo que bailar con la bailarina Lily para que no llorara porque sus hermanos no la dejaban jugar con ellos, con la excusa de que "era muy pequeña".

Se desplomó en el sillón, respirando entre cortadamente por tanto perseguir al mayor de los Potter para que le devolviera la diadema a la pelirroja. Contempló como el reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde.

\- Tú mami ya llegará pronto – le dijo a la niña que se intentaba montar en el sillón. Ted la subió y la sentó entre sus piernas para que no se callera - ¿extrañas a tu mami, cierto?.

Rió aplaudiendo – Mami viene, mami viene… - Teddy le ordenó los despelucados pelos rojos.

En eso, apareció Albus con un libro en las manos. Al percatarse de que el Lupin le miraba, un fuerte sonrojó se apoderó de su cara.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Al?.

\- Quería saber si estabas ocupado – Teddy miró de Lily a Albus, enarcando una ceja – bueno… no tan ocupado – hizo énfasis en "tan".

\- Para nada, ¿en qué te ayudo? – Alzó a la menor y cerró las piernas, sentándola en su regazo. El pelinegro entendió lo que significaba este acto y corrió al lado de su casi primo.

\- Mira – le mostró un párrafo del libro – quisiera que me explicaras que significa esto. Lo he leído muchas veces pero no entiendo – en su aguda voz se notaba un deje de tristeza.

\- De acuerdo, léemelo, por favor – pidió, moviendo las manitas de Luna para que no se aburriera y decidiera empezar a tocar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, o que de pronto se quisiera bajar. Personalmente, prefería tener que cuidar a Lily que a cualquiera de sus hermanos, después de todo ellos ya eran grandes y sabían lo que hacían.

\- Muy bien – se aclaró la garganta – " _Desde hace ya varios años, El Patronus es utilizado como una técnica ancestral y defensora, capaz de alejar a los seres oscuros tales como los Dementores. También, se le suele usar para mandar recados a otros magos o brujas. Existen variados cuerpos que puede adoptar El Patronus, y en casos especiales, se adapta al cuerpo de su alma gemela_ ".

El peliazul y la pelirroja que miraban como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza – Eeeh… - balbuceó Teddy - ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes exactamente?.

\- Eso de las almas gemelas. ¿Cómo funciona eso?.

\- Es algo difícil de explicar… veras, cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho… sus Patronus adoptan una forma similar, indicando que son, exactamente, almas gemelas. Digo, ya debes saber eso de que el Patronus es la representación grafica del alma de cada quien – el niño asintió.

\- ¿El de mi mamá y mi papá son iguales? – preguntó James, que estaba cruzado de brazos desde el umbral de la puerta.

\- Son solo casos especiales, hijo – contestó una voz luego de dejarse escuchar un golpe mudo – eso no quiere decir que yo no quiera a tu mamá. Yo la amo, y mucho. Pero en nuestro caso no nos pasó eso.

El papá de los muchachos hizo acto de presencia desde los Polvos Flu. Los menores se apresuraron a abrazarle. Harry los besó a todos en la frente, luego se aproximó a sentarse al lado de su ahijado.

\- ¿Cómo te han tratado estos traviesos? – quiso saber, acostando a su hija en su regazo. Ella solo rió y alzó sus bracitos – espero que no te hayan causado tantos problemas…

\- ¿Pero qué dices, padrino?, ellos no causan problemas – lanzó una mirada divertida a sus dos pequeños cómplices.

\- Si me dieran un Galeón por cada vez que me dicen eso de mis hijos, creo que podría comprarme la nueva edición de la Nimbus – confesó, besando la nariz de la niña que tenía en brazos.

\- ¿¡La _Nimbus 400_!? – gritó emocionado James, plantándose al frente de su padre – espera… tal vez hablas del _Rayo de Fuego 205_ – ya se hallaba metido en su propio mundo de Escobas.

\- ¿Cómo sabe todo eso? – susurró a Harry.

\- Ginny es reportera de la Sección de Deportes. ¿Tu donde crees que aprendió todo eso? – ironizó con una sonrisa.

Por decima vez en el día, Edward volvió a concluir que esa familia no era normal.

* * *

 **31 de diciembre del 2009**

La familia Potter y el pequeño Lupin se terminaban de arreglar para irse a la casa de los Weasley Granger.

Hermione, al igual que los magos, tenía costumbres para ese día tan especial, donde se marcaba el final de un año para empezar otro con mejor pie. Desde ya hace unos años, luego de casarse con Ronald, los integrantes de la familia Weasley se turnaban los años para hacer una fiesta a su gusto; y este les tocó a ellos… pero como el buen marido que era, Ron le cedía la oportunidad a ella, para que disfrutara con las tradiciones muggles.

\- ¿Podemos hacer hechizos explosivos? – preguntó por enésima vez James a Ginny, que terminaba de acomodar el vestido lila de su niña.

La mujer llevaba puesto un vestido rojo opaco con detalles brillantes en el cuello y en las mangas, que llegaban hasta el antebrazo. No era ni tan corto ni tan largo. El rojizo cabello lo tenía recogido en una cola de cabello que caía por su espalda elegantemente, sin mencionar los tacos de plataforma pequeña.

\- Por última vez, James, no – el tono que usaba no daba para discusiones, pero el niño parecía no entender eso. Cuando realmente la mujer estaba enojada, Harry decidió intervenir con Albus en brazos.

El niño vestía una camisa manga corta roja y unos pantalones grises. Harry, a diferencia, tenía una camisa manga larga blanca, pantalón y zapatos negros, su cabello desordenado y proceso de secado le daba un aire serio.

\- Hijo, sabes que cuando le toca a tu madrina, no se puede hacer magia. Son normas de ella – le dijo lo más conciliador posible.

\- Además, tú no sabes hacer hechizos – añadió Ted burlón.

Llevaba puesto una camisa color azul arremangada hasta los codos, pantalón de vestir y zapatos cómodos. Su cabello azul eléctrico hacía juego con las prendas. El hijo mayor de Harry tenía una camisa negra con logos en blanco, que era cubierta por un suéter gris, junto con unos pantalones jean oscuros.

\- Ay, como si tú supieras mucho – debatió. El Lupin le mostró su varita, poniendo una postura de combate.

\- ¿Quieres averiguarlo?.

\- ¡Ted, te traje para que cuides de mis hijos, no para que los incites a hacer magia accidental! – Ginny rió.

\- James puede ser un tanto peligroso cuando hace magia accidental – dijo con una coleta negra entre dientes.

\- ¡Mami, duele! – se quejó. Estaba sentada frente a su madre, que le recogía los cabellitos rojos en dos trenzas para luego entrelazarlas entre ellas con ayuda de la coleta - ¡auch, auch, auch! ¡papi!.

\- Vaya, princesa – le consoló Potter, arrodillándose delante de la niña – tu mami solo quiere que te vas más linda de lo que eres. Pero eso es casi imposible. ¡Tú eres hermosa!.

\- Puras mentiras – murmuró James a Teddy, que solo le pegó un codazo con mala cara para que se callara antes que alguno de sus padres le escucharan.

\- ¡Se nos hace tarde! – gritó Ginny.

Cogió a su hija en brazos luego de terminar el peinado. Agarró su bolso y se metió dentro de la chimenea, diciendo el nombre de la casa de su hermano (¡ _La Libertad_!), siendo comida por llamas verdes en pleno acto.

\- ¡Vamos! – animó Harry, empujando a su ahijado y a James a la chimenea.

De dos en dos, se fueron trasladando hasta la casa de los Weasley Granger, donde los esperaban los ya nombrados, los Weasley Delacour, los Weasley Johnson y, los muy emocionados, Molly y Arthur.

\- ¡Haggy! – la rubia saltó abrazarlo. Traía un vestido largo blanquecino, con unos tacones y maquillaje acorde. Su cabello era regido por un gancho, dejando algunos mechones caer libremente.

\- ¡Fleur, Bill! – saludó al soltarse de la mujer.

Fueron estrechando las manos (y besando mejillas, en el caso de las mujeres) a todos los invitados. Hasta que Hermione bajó las escaleras, revelando su camisa blanca medio transparente y la falda oscura. Su calzado era unas zapatillas sencillas.

\- ¡Upa, Hermione! – silbó Ginny, sonrojando a su cuñada – te ves ¡Di-vi-na!.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡te ves increíble Ginny! Mira que siempre tuve razón con eso de que los vestidos eran lo tuyo.

\- Ni hablar. Si no fuera porque tengo que combinar con Harry, no me hubiera puesto esto.

\- ¿Te hubieras venido en pijama entonces, hermana?.

Ron también apareció. Estaba más elegante de lo normal, con un juego de traje y corbata rojiza.

\- Ja ja ja, mira como me rio, Ron.

\- Ron, por fin dejaste la ropa ancha – burló Harry, abrazando cariñosamente a su mejor amigo – nunca te había visto así, debe ser que Mione ya puedo controlar tus fatales elecciones de ropa.

\- No me ayudas, Harry.

\- ¡Madrina! – James saltó y abrazo a su madrina, que le revolvió el pelo con euforia.

\- ¡James, mírate nada más! – halagó la castaña, observando con la boca abierta a los padres del niño – cuando ha crecido ya ¿no?.

\- A mi me parece que sigue igual de enano – bromeó Ronald, apapachando al niño con aprecio - ¿Cómo has estado campeón?.

\- Muy bien.

\- ¿Dónde están Rose y Hugo? – preguntó interesada Ginny.

\- Deben de estar jugando con sus primos en el patio – contestó Ron, sentándose en la sala junto con la familia. Harry se plantó a su lado.

\- Excelente. Teddy, James, Albus, ¿Por qué no van con ellos? – le entregó su hija a el primero – sienta a Lily con Hugo, pendiente de ella ¿no, Ted?.

\- No te preocupes, madrina.

* * *

La tercera Generación estaba toda jugando a las Traes en la parte trasera de _La Libertad_ , exceptuando a Victoire y a Teddy, que estaban sentados al pie de la puerta, hablando de las escuelas de Magia y Hechizaría en todo el mundo y de las constelaciones.

\- ¿Al fin tus padres ya se pusieron de acuerdo?.

\- No, mi mamág quiege que estudige en Beauxbatons, pero mi papá quiege en Hogwagts. Se estág peleangdo muy seggido pog eso – confesó, vigilando que su hermanito Louise no se fuera a caer mientras corría tras Molly.

\- Vaya, que dilema.

\- Nig lo megciones – suspiró – degando deg lago eso, ¿has hablagdo cog tus agmigos?.

\- ¡Les he escrito un millón de veces pero no me contestan! Supongo que tienen mejores cosas que hacer ¿no?. ¡Por supuesto, porque solo soy un estudiante más de Hogwarts!... pero no me interesa, te tengo a ti y no necesito a más nadie… ¿me escucharon, Mich y Wells? ¡a más nadie! – Su cabello pasó a ser rojo, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Victoire se sonrojó levemente por la última frase, pero no quitó la confusión de su cara. Ted se relajó y sonrió entristecido.

\- ¿Patético, no?, como si me escucharan… lo siento, no quise enojarme – sus mechones fueron grises – solo que pensé que… éramos más que amigos. Sentía una conexión especial con ellos ¿sabes? Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, pero al parecer yo era uno más para ellos. Hubo una vez que…

\- ¡No teg egtiendo nagda! – cortó repentinamente, haciendo una señal con las manos para que se callara – estág hablagdo muy gápigo. Apegas y cogtgolo el iggles, ¿okey?.

\- Por supuesto, por supuesto… - dijo más para sí que para la niña – lo siento, me dejé llevar.

\- Ya teg escgibigán, segugo se legs pgesegtó aggo. Cogfía en eggos.

\- Tienes razón, Victoire.

\- Aggún día meg logs pgesentagas ¿ciegto?.

\- ¡Pues obvio, Vic!... si es que se acuerdan de mí – susurró lo último, para que su amiga no le echara otra bronca encima por andar de desconfiado.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las once la noche y ya varias de los infantes se habían quedado dormidos, y si no, andaban con los ojos entrecerrados y con la cabeza acostada en el hombro o regazo de sus madres.

Teddy era uno de los únicos que seguía con conciencia, un poco desanimado por la falta que le hacía el Gryffindor, la Hufflepuff y el Ravenclaw. Y para colmo, con la que solía entablar libremente una conversación, estaba cabeceando inconscientemente por el sueño.

\- ¿Cariño, quieres? – la Abuela Molly le ofrecía unas galletas caseras, cocinadas sin magia.

\- Si, gracias Abuela Molly.

Miró el anochecer por la ventana, teniendo de fondo la risa de los adultos, que parecían bromear de modo más negro cuando sus respectivos hijos no estaban prestando atención a la conversación. Edward, aunque fuera el mayor de todos, todavía no captaba lo gracioso en el chiste de George sobre "la dona y la salchicha".

\- Vamos… ve más rápido – rogó, ojeando por el rabillo del ojo al viejo reloj tic tac que tenía Hermione, que apuntaba despreocupadamente a las once y cinco.

La noche se le hacía eterna sin sus primitos.

\- ¡Hora de las revelaciones! – escuchó a George decir. Lo que nunca se esperó fue que el mencionado lo jalara del brazo hacia el centro donde estaban todos los mayores riendo a carcajadas.

\- ¿Qué sucede?.

\- Queremos saber cómo te fue realmente en Hogwarts – explicó calmadamente Angelina, dejándose atrapar por el brazo de su esposo por entre sus hombros, que la traía hacia él.

\- ¡Con todo y detalles! – añadió Bill, riendo de la expresión avergonzada del peliazul.

\- Vamos, no hice casi nada…

\- Me acuerdo perfectamente que tu amigo le dijo a su mamá que pociones nuevas, arriesgar la vida y cosas así… - mustió divertido Harry, dejando al Lupin al descubierto.

\- Les contaré – decidió al final – pero, no pueden decirme nada por ello.

\- ¡Harry se metía en peores problemas! Lo tuyo no puede ser tan diferente…

\- Tú te metías en los mismos problemas que él, Ronald, así que no hables como si fuera el perfecto de la familia – riñó Molly.

\- Exacto, no le quites el puesto a Percy – fingió molestarse el Gemelo.

Los presentes rieron, recodando cuando ese era el chiste de todos los días.

\- Pero ya en serio, Teddy, cuéntanos libremente como te fue – pidió amablemente Hermione.

\- … Claro, espero que no te hayas metido en tantos problemas – agregó Ginny, mirándole seriamente.

\- Oh amor, déjalo. Nosotros éramos peores – intervino Harry para la salvación de su ahijado (que en estos momentos tenía el pelo en rosa).

\- Bueno ¿me dejan hablar, por favor? – reclamó un tanto serio, pero su pelo señalaba que aún estaba avergonzado.

En la sala se apoderó el silencio, que fue interrumpido por la inhalación arrepentida de Edward. Levantó la cabeza con una mirada sin vacilar, que estremeció un tanto al Potter.

\- El único amigo que hice en el tren quedó en Gryffindor, por lo que pensé que me quedaría solo por el resto de la vida – se escuchó un "si eres exagerado" por parte de Charlie – pero quedé con la prima de él, Valeria de los Ángeles Mich, que resultó ser una estricta con respecto a las normas, las tareas, el tiempo y demás cosas.

\- ¡Conseguiste una Hermione! ¡Auch! ¿Por qué siempre me golpeas, amor?.

\- Porque siempre dices cosas así, Ronald.

\- … Como decía: Luego de tiempo, conocí a mi otro amigo, Leighton Wells, pero él tenía un secreto que queríamos descubrir – los presentes miraron irónicos a Harry, que se encogió de hombros – así que le vigilamos, le seguimos y todo eso… hasta incluso cuando una noche se metió en el Bosque Prohibido.

\- ¡Harry Potter! ¿Qué se supone que le enseñas a tu ahijado? – se alteró, para sorpresa de varios, Percy. Su esposa solo le hizo señas para que se calmara.

\- Fuimos directo hacia una colina, donde en medio había un Fango Fértil. Resulta que allí tendría que haber crecido una flor pero no era así, por lo que Leighton se alteró. Luego llegó Valeria y se resbaló y…-

Ted continuó contando a todos sus recuerdos en Hogwarts. También, y con mucha pena, contó lo sucedido en el paseo nocturno con la Directora… aunque claro, él siempre mantenía sus promesas, por que cambió un poco la historia y terminó "acompañándolo" Hagrid.

* * *

Diez minutos para las doces. La familia estaba preparada con una copita de vino en mano. No cabían en sí mismos de tanta alegría, pasaría ya otro año y con él los momentos incómodos, tristes, dolorosos y feos, dejándolos solo como hechos del pasado.

Sin embargo, para el pelinegro, era el instante más deprimente que había tenido en la semana. No tenía noticias de sus amigos, y probablemente no sabría nada de ellos hasta unos días luego de enero, cuando volviera para retomar sus clases.

De pronto, un agitado aleteo lo sacó de su mundo, dejando ver frente a él una bella lechuza castaña, con unas pintas doradas en las alas. Se apresuró y le abrió la ventana, dejándola reposar en una silla.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.

Le extendió la carta que tenía en el pico, rápidamente la tomó y buscó la firma.

 _De: Los Mich._

Y la lechuza como vino se fue. Ted no le dio importancia y dejó el vaso con jugo de uva que le habían dado para brindar en la mesa. Abrió el sobre tan pronto como pudo y vio como el papel se desdoblada, mostrando lo grande que era.

" _ **Querido Edward:**_

 _ **Hola Ted, ¿Cómo te encuentras?. Nosotros estamos muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Te hubiéramos mandado la carta luego, como dijo Valeria, pero no me parecía justo hacerte esperar tanto tiempo.**_

 _ **La presente es para pedirte disculpas por no responderle el correo enviado la semana pasada, antepasada y hace medio mes, pero la razón no la sabrás hasta cuando regresemos a Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.**_

 _ **Perdona a Valeria, es demasiado formal para ser verdad**_ _ **. Me acaba de pegar por escribir eso, así que solo lo tacharé.**_

 _ **En estos momentos estamos con nuestra familia reunidos esperando el comienzo del Año Nuevo, espero y tú también estés así, o por lo menos en una situación similar. Nos encontramos donde mi madre, en Argentina, por lo que no podemos reunirnos como habíamos acordado alguna vez en el Gran Comedor.**_

 _ **¡He probado Choripán!... ósea, estaba bueno, pero prefiero la comida que hay en Gran Bretaña. De igual forma aprendí como se hace, para que algún día vengas a mi casa para que los pruebes tú también.**_

 _ **El zopenco de Daniel…**_ _ **Okey, tendré que tacharlo porque al parecer Daniel se ofende con eso. Como decía: Daniel corrió por todo un supermercado, gritando a todo pulmón "¡Cuanta comida hay aquí!". Me conoces, Ted, y sabes cómo me pongo cuando me hacen pasar pena en público.**_

 _ **Mandamos esta carta para que te llegue justo unos minutos antes de las doce, y que cuando termines compartas el brindis con nosotros, como la familia que somos.**_

 _ **PD: Vimos a Leighton. Él no te ha escrito porque está con su familia paterna, y casualmente el hermano de su padre se casó con una muggle, y a Lighton le tocó dormir con su primo, que es muy pequeño y lo sigue a todos lados. Nos dijo que te pidiéramos perdón.**_

 _ **PD2: ¡Feliz año nuevo!".**_

Y de bajo de todo había una foto, donde aparecían sus dos amigos con una copa con ponche crema en la mano. Saludaban a la cámara y reían entre ellos. En una esquina, con una caligrafía muy fina, ponía: _Con mucho cariño, Daniel y Valeria Mich. Feliz Año Nuevo._

\- ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!.

Como los Mich lo habían pronosticado, terminó de leer justo a las doce. Alzó la copa y su pelo cambió a azul claro.

\- Feliz año nuevo, amigos.

* * *

 _Buenas, buenas Queridos lectores._

Espero que les esté gustando mi historia, y repito: no contaré por completo los años en Hogwarts de nuestro querido Teddy, solo las anécdotas más importantes en mi mundo paralelo.

Y… Wow, me salió más cursi de lo que hubiera querido… pero ¿apoco y no es lindo?.

Para el próximo capítulo estaremos de regreso en Hogwarts, no se preocupen por eso, no haré las vacaciones tan largas.

Manifiesten su agrado con la historia con un Review. Todos los comentarios constructivos son aceptados, ya sean negativos o positivos.

 _Nos observamos luego, lectores felices ;)._

 _ **¡Un beso!**_


	7. Capítulo 7: ¡Segundo Año!

_**A Hogwarts**_

Antes que nada, debo de decir que Harry Potter y sus personajes NO son míos, son pertenecientes de la bellísima Diosa _J.K Rowling._

 **Nota:** Les pido, por favor, que si cometo un error en la ortografía, nombre de personajes, entre otras cosas… no me maten.

 **Aclaración:** Esta es mi versión de cómo sería la vida de nuestro pequeño Teddy en Hogwarts.

* * *

 _Capítulo 7: ¡Cursando Segundo Año en Hogwarts!._

 **1 de septiembre de 2010**

Una vez más, se hallaba corriendo con su equipaje y su lechuza por toda la estación de Tren, con su padrino y sus tres hijos siguiéndole y pregúntale un millón de cosas a la vez, que apenas lograba contestar con una que otra afirmación o negación con la cabeza. Nunca antes había deseado tanto encontrarse con sus tres amigos.

Ya en King's Cross, Harry se puso a repetirle la mayoría de cosas que ya le había dicho cuando estuvo en ese lugar la primera vez, y nuevamente no pudo evitar sollozar en silencio mientras contemplaba como sus retoños se aferraban al cuerpo de Ted, diciéndole que no se olvidara de ellos.

\- Harry, gracias por todo – lo abrazó con cariño, siendo instantáneamente correspondido – trataré de salir mejor en Vuelo.

\- Solo da lo mejor de ti, Teddy – quitó velozmente una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla – estoy muy orgulloso de todo lo que has hecho y harás. No te preocupes por mí, diviértete lo más que puedas.

\- Lo haré.

\- Cuídate mucho, Edward. Escríbenos cuando llegues.

\- Cuenta con eso.

Procedió a subir su carrito al tren, dejando atrás a su familia.

Caminó un poco, buscando un vagón vacio para esperar tranquilamente a sus amigos, que seguro no tardaban en llegar, pero cuando iba a entrar en uno, un grito lo distrajo.

\- ¡Ted, ven!.

Desde uno de los ultimo compartimientos, su amigo _Leighton_ le estaba llamando con uno insistente movimiento de mano. A su lado, _Daniel_ se asomó y le saludó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Se movió rápida y se introdujo en el vagón de sus amigos, saludándolos a ambos con un choque de puños. Mientras era abrazado por _Valeria_ , el Gryffindor y el Ravenclaw acomodaban sus cosas en la parte de arriba como siempre.

\- ¡Te extrañé tanto, Ted!.

\- Yo también te extrañé, Vale – al percatarse de la amenazante mirada de sus amigos, decidió corregirse – a todo, les extrañé a todos.

\- Nosotros sabemos, brother – Daniel le pasó un brazo por lo hombros.

\- Cuando estuvimos en Argentina, adquirió la extraña costumbre de llamar a todos "Brother" o "Sister".

\- Yo pensé que terminarías hablando a lo argentino – bromeó Leighton, sentándose en uno de los dos asientos. Lupin se sentó a su lado y los Mich frente suyo.

\- Yo también pero no. Además, Valeria no habla tampoco nada argentino.

\- Porque prefiero tener un vocabulario neutro y respetuoso.

\- Los argentinos son respetuosos al hablar… la mayoría – susurró Leighton, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Cambiando de tema: ¡Ted, como has cambiado!.

\- Vamos, Valeria, no es para tanto… - murmuró avergonzado. Su cabello adoptó ese curioso color rosado que le llevaba acompañando desde sus primeros días en Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, Teddy solo era modesto. Realmente si había cambiado, o bueno, solo su apariencia física. Su altura y cabello crecieron un poco, pero se era notable el cambio, sus fracciones se formaban más y su voz se hizo un poco más gruesa.

\- No soy el único. Ustedes también cambiaron – aseguró con una sonrisa. Los varones inflaron el pecho orgullosos y la hembra solo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

Daniel también había crecido, y su pelo se puso un tanto más oscuro. Sus resaltantes cachetes disminuyeron, y su voz dejó de ser chillona al igual que Ted. Por otro lado, Leighton duplicaba el tamaño de los otros dos niños, y su pelo seguía igual; su voz pasó a ser un tono más bajo y medio monótono, pero conservaba su aire de bromista.

Ahora, Valeria poseía unos cambios más resaltantes que sus amigos. Su cabello había crecido y tenía un aspecto ondulado, sus pestañas engrandecieron y sus labios medio enrojecieron; sus fracciones eran más femeninas y su ropa se acomodaba acorde a su figura.

\- ¡Sí! ¡ahora somos hombres grandes y fuertes! – exclamó con entusiasmo Daniel. Leighton solo le seguía la cuerda, poniendo poses triunfantes.

\- ¿Y tú, Valeria? – le preguntó juguetonamente Teddy - ¿Qué eres ahora?.

\- Suponiendo que ustedes tres son "hombres grandes y fuertes" – hizo comillas con los dedos – tendré que ser entonces la Reina de los "hombres grandes y fuertes" – volvió hacer comillas, riendo por sus propias ocurrencias.

\- Dale, entonces eres "una mujer grande y fuerte" – especificó Wells, mirándole con una sonrisa en los labios. Valeria se la devolvió.

Ted giró a mirar a su amigo Daniel, que estaba rojo de furia y gruñendo.

\- ¿Qué no les dije que no los quería ver tan cariñosos? – ladró con recelo.

Ambos chicos le mandaron una mirada seria y matante, donde se podía notar claramente el _¿Por qué no te callas mejor?_. Teddy rió, le encantaba presenciar esas típicas peleas de sus amigos.

Para aquellos que se lo estén preguntando, vamos a armar los cabos sueltos:

La secreta razón de porque los Mich no respondían el correo que les enviaba el Lupin, era porque, además de estar viajando hasta Argentina, estaban en busca de materiales nuevos para crear pociones con funciones impensables, tal es el caso de la poción para hacer invisible a una persona por veinticuatro horas.

Leighton, luego de insistirle mucho, terminó por confesar que en su familia, por parte de sus tíos, había parte muggle. Y que su querido primito de apenas cuatro años lo seguía de arriba abajo, puesto que cuando tenía dos años, le vio haciendo magia accidental, y aun no se le quitaba esa idea de la cabeza.

Entre otras cosas, Teddy se volvió a sentir lleno tras la esperada carta de sus amigos que llegó justo cuando el año nuevo tenía apenas segundos de llegada. Incluso, cuando los hijos de Harry despertaron ya en su casa, les habló de los orígenes de Daniel y Valeria, comentando un poco de la vida de Leighton, omitiendo partes dolorosas.

Continuaron hablando hasta que una voz dio el informe de su ubicación, haciendo que todos supieran que Hogwarts estaba casi que a la vuelta de la esquina, o bueno, a la vuelta del riel.

Valeria, como la buena estudiante que era, apresuró a sus amigos para que se cambiaran la ropa por el uniforme del Colegio, y que de paso practicaran el movimiento de muñeca de los hechizos y recitaran un montón de cosas que ya habían visto en primer año.

\- ¿Cuándo aprendimos un hechizo para cambiar el color de las cosas por tres horas? – susurró Daniel a Ted, que veía el párrafo con una mueca de confusión.

\- ¡Yo que sé! Ni siquiera me acuerdo de haber dicho este hechizo… potri… pollia… _Potrizta_ \- Valeria le cortó, con una fuerte mirada.

\- Se dice _PotriSTATD_ , no _Potrizta_ – dijo lo último con un tono cansón e irónico. Cogió su varita y le dio leves golpes en la cabeza a su primo y al peliazul - ¿y cómo que no acuerdan?.

\- Ya Valeria, bájale a tus humos – pidió enojado Daniel, quitándole con un rápido movimiento la varita - ¿Por qué no mejor ayudas a Leighton? Parece que se le dificulta… lo que sea que esté haciendo.

\- Él no necesita mi ayuda – declaró – de hecho, me corrigió unos cuantos errores que tenía en cuanto a la pronunciación de algunas palabras y nombres en el libro que utilizamos para Historia de la Magia. Ahora, aprendan eso de nuevo, que seguro nos lo preguntan en las primeras clases – y sin más, regresó a su sitio y siguió compartiendo la silenciosa lectura con el Ravenclaw.

\- … ¿Él? ¿Corrigiéndola… a ELLA? – hizo énfasis en sus palabras, teniendo la mandíbula bien abierta.

\- Es un Ravenclaw, ¿Qué esperabas?.

Daniel solo gruñó nuevamente y se cruzó de brazos, sin despegar su celosa mirada de su prima y Leighton.

* * *

Observaban divertidos las expresiones de terror de los niños de primero, que entraban en un solo grupo al Gran Comedor. Era tan difícil no recordar que ellos también pasaron por misma situación, casi igual de difícil que no avergonzarse al intentar compartir la experiencia con otro compañero.

El sorteo se llevó a cabo tranquilamente. Hubo muchos Gryffindor y Slytherin, Ravenclaw también recibió gran parte de los niños que entraron, y el resto quedó en Hufflepuff. Aunque no fueron más de diez niños, Teddy y Valeria aplaudieron tanto como sus manos les permitieron, estaban seguros que eso ocasionaría un gran alivio en los chiquitines inseguros.

La Directora les dio la bienvenida a todos, informando unas cuantas normas básicas y unas que otras palabras extrañas, para luego por fin dar el inicio al banquete tan esperado por los estudiantes.

\- ¡Ted, con lentitud! – le decía su impresionada amiga, que le veía comer con los ojos bien abiertos.

La verdad es que Teddy también estaba esperando ese bendito banquete, repleto de un sinfín de delicias dignas de un Rey, que deleitaban a cualquier paladar con tan solo una minúscula probadita.

Apenas apareció la comida, tomó todo lo que pudo y lo estampó contra su plato, comenzando a degustar todo a lo brusco, como si se tratara de un depredador con su presa.

\- Lo siento Valeria – dijo luego de tragar con dificultad – es que… es delicioso.

\- Lo sé, pero tienes que tener más modales. Ni que la comida fuera a desaparecer de pronto, hombre – rugió, pasándole un poco de sumo – ten, y ahora come con más tranquilidad.

\- No veo que le digas algo a Leighton o a Daniel – se defendió, picándola un poco con una sonrisa perversa. Ambos niños miraron en dirección a la mesa con adornos rojos.

El Mich estaba devorando sin piedad los alimentos, sin importarle en lo más mínimo ni los modales ni en el que dirán. Tomó con velocidad un trozo de pastel y mordió la punta, para luego masticas un trozo de carne y al final meterse a la boca una papa entera. La boca no le daba para aguantar tanta comida sin mostrarla al exterior.

Y sin mencionar que Leighton estaba por las mismas, solo que con un poco más de normalidad. Su respectivo plato estaba repleto de los manjares de la mesa, tanto así que parecía que se le iba a caer. Él por lo menos comía con tranquilidad, hablando animadamente con el primo de Valeria.

\- Ted, se sensato, chico. Están demasiado lejos como para que yo les diga algo.

\- Conociéndote, no creo realmente que eso sea un impedimento para que les riñas.

\- Bueno, tu sabes que Daniel, ni aunque le grite las peores cosas, vaya a cambiar – dijo, comiendo de su empanada y observando al susodicho – es un zopenco sin pudor. Eso es todo.

\- ¿Y Leighton? – cuestionó juguetón. Su sonrisa se amplió más al ver como las mejillas de su amiga ardían.

\- No le conozco bien, me da pena decirle tales cosas – se excusó, desviando la mirada y girando su rostro. Ted sabía perfectamente que eso era mentira, ella no tenía eso en cuenta cuando se trataba de corregir a alguien, sin embargo la dejó tranquila, no quería ganarse un golpe.

\- ¡Chicos! – un ligero peso les cayó sobre los hombros a ambos.

En medio de la Mich y del Lupin, se había sentado de golpe y con gran felicidad su compañero de Casa y buen amigo _Matthew Miller_ , más conocido como Matt. _Olivia Jones_ también se acercó a saludar.

\- ¡Matt! ¡qué gusto me da verte! – confesó el rubio (de azul a amarillo) muy contento, provocando que los más cercanos a ellos, principalmente los chicos de primero, abrieran los ojos de par en par.

\- Digo lo mismo arcoíris – miró a la rubia de su lado - ¿Cómo has estado Valeria?.

\- Estoy bien, gracias – se quitó con desagrado el brazo ajeno - ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones?.

\- Me fue excelente, si soy sincero.

\- Que bueno.

\- ¿Y qué nos cuentas tú, Olivia? – preguntó animado Ted – ¿Cómo han estado las vacaciones tuyas?.

\- Pues… normales, creo. Igual que todos los años. Aunque… recibí uno de los regalos más felices de la vida – sonrió abiertamente – mi mamá está embarazada.

\- ¡Felicidades, hermana mayor!.

\- ¡Epa! Felicidades Olivia.

\- ¡Increíble!.

Un montón de halagos y felicitaciones le llovieron a la morena, quien solo sonreía y hablaba muy feliz de cómo le dijeron y de las visitas al hospital. Mientras, todos escuchaban atentamente, y los que tenían hermanos menores comentaban sus propias experiencias con los menores.

Ted también comentó varios acontecimientos con los pequeños Potter, porque después de todo, ellos eran sus hermanitos y eran dignos de presumir.

* * *

 **5 de septiembre de 2010**

Como todas las noches se era acostumbrado, el cuarteto de infantes se escaparon de sus cuartos para irse de aventura por el Bosque Prohibido, dispuestos a encontrar nuevos ingredientes para agregar en las pociones y ayudar a Leighton a complacer a Peeves.

Atravesaron una buena parte del lugar, llegando a un sitio donde no había tantos árboles, permitiéndole contemplar la brillante luna. Los tres niños se quedaron mirándola, metidos en un trance por su belleza natural, pero ese no era el caso de Ted, que solo se removió las ropas incomodo por la presencia del satélite.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Edward? – curioseó Dan, absorto todavía por el blanquecino color del la presencia natural.

\- No… no pasa nada. ¿Nos podemos mover, por favor? La luna me trae… malos recuerdos.

\- De acuerdo.

Avanzaron con cautela, cuidándose de encontrar con los centauros y acabar en la oficina de la directora otra vez. Acabaron descansando de su caminata en un lugar con varios tronques de lado, donde aprovecharon a sentarse y ver con calma el panorama.

\- ¿Saben? El Bosque no es tan feo como lo pintan a veces – se aventuró a decir Daniel, decidiendo terminar el silencio que se formó entre ellos – solo es que… es oscuro.

\- Si, y sin decir de las criaturas que habitan aquí – añadió irónica Valeria, que estaba sentada en un mismo tronco que Leighton.

\- Dejando eso de lado, por supuesto. Pero ni siquiera con las criaturas me siento amenazado ahora – dijo con un tono soñador, como si verdaderamente el estar allí sentado le trajera paz.

\- Además, no todos son malos. O por lo menos, los centauros – comentó Teddy, recordando al actual profesor de Adivinación.

\- Sé que estas pensando en el Profesor Firenze, pero eso no significa que todos los centauros sean buenos – discutió Valeria. Por una vez en su vida, se sentía bien al discutir un tema como ese con alguien.

\- No solo hablo por él. Existen otras especies que no son malas.

\- Nómbrame una y dame un ejemplo – retó, con su castaña mirada en la del joven Lupin.

\- Los hombres Lobo. Ejemplo: mi papá, _Remus Lupin_ – sentenció, callando repentinamente a la muchacha y dejando sorprendido a los muchachos.

No supieron que más decir para acabar con el perturbador e incómodo silencio que reinó entre los estudiantes. Nunca se hubieran esperado esa declaración, incluso Ted estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, no analizó su comentario, solo lo dijo.

\- Deberíamos regresar a Hogwarts, se hace más tarde de lo usual – recomendó repentinamente Leighton, levantándose.

\- Leighton tiene razón. Vamos, no vaya a ser que nos metamos en problemas por esto – Valeria se colocó de pie.

\- Prima, no me digas que te sigue preocupando algún castigo – rió irónico Daniel, acomodando su cabello de lado.

\- ¡No me preocupa un castigo! – aseguró, pero todos sabían que era mentira. Ella era muy apegada a las reglas.

\- Ajá, si claro, ¡y yo soy el numero uno de Gryffindor! – bromeó Dan, enojando más a la chica, que mientras se retiraban del lugar le proporcionó un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Justo cuando Teddy se dispuso a seguirlos, un susurro lo detuvo.

\- _Hijo…_

Aquella simple frase le puso los pelos de punta. Se giró, pero se encontró con la oscuridad del Bosque nada más. No era un murmullo normal, parecía más bien un lamento o un llamado de una madre hacia su retoño. Sonó triste y divertido a la vez, confundiendo mucho al Lupin.

\- Ted, vamos que se hace tarde – recordó Valeria, jalando delicadamente de su brazo.

\- ¿Eh? Si, si… vamos.

\- ¿Estás bien, brother? – preguntó preocupado Daniel – estas… pálido.

\- Pareces una hoja – comparó con una mueca insegura Leighton.

\- No es nada – quiso fingir seguridad, pero en esos momentos no le era posible mentir. Estaba demasiado desconcertado.

\- Mejor vamos al Colegio. No vaya a ser que te coloques peor y sospechen en donde estábamos – dijo Valeria, empujando al peligris (de negro a gris) para que caminara.

Mich y Wells tomaron iniciativa y pusieron los brazos del metamorfomago en sus hombros, medio cargándolo para ayudarle en su andar, que eran lento y torpe… más de lo usual.

\- _Teddy…_

* * *

 **6 de septiembre de 2010**

Le dio la vuelta al reloj, haciendo que la arena comenzara a bajar lentamente.

\- ¡Comiencen!.

Los alumnos giraron la hoja y a toda velocidad anotaron las respuestas que ellos creían que eran las correctas. Si, pocos días luego de haber vuelto a clases, al profesor de herbología le pareció buena idea evaluar el aprendizaje de los niños, para saber si se acordaban de lo visto en primer año.

Suerte para cierto Hufflepuff que tuvo una amiga que le hizo estudiar todo los libros que usó el año pasado en el vagón del tren antes de ingresar al Colegio. Por eso, se le hizo demasiado fácil el examen de las plantas, sobre todo porque Neville le regaló un libro con los detalles más resaltantes de las plantas.

Valeria fue la segunda en terminar de resolver los ejercicios tras Leighton, que tuvo que esperarse unos minutos para salir al mismo tiempo que la rubia. Daniel tenía razón, esos dos andaban muy pegados.

\- Señor Lupin, ¿de qué se ríe?.

\- ¿Eh? – miró desconcertado al profesor, hasta que se dio cuenta que se estaba carcajeando solo en su sitio – lo siento, profesor Longbottom.

\- De acuerdo – le quitó la mirada de Ted y la puso en toda la clase - ¡Faltan quince minutos, apúrense muchachos!

Escribiendo los últimos detalles de los beneficios de la mandrágora, soltó con orgullo la pluma y le entregó la hoja al mayor, que ojeó las respuestas y le sonrió, asegurándole una buena nota con la mano.

Se despidió y salió del salón, encontrándose con sus dos amigos esperándole afuera del invernadero.

\- Y ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó esperanzada Valeria, quien siempre esperaba lo mejor de sus amigos.

\- Solo puedo decir que probablemente no me vaya mejor este año – sonrió, y los otros dos niños le devolvieron el gesto.

Se encaminaron hasta el salón de pociones, donde poco después salió un traumado Daniel. Ya los cuatro, se fueron a sentar en su típica mesita que utilizaban para conversar sin interrupciones.

\- Daniel, ya quita esa cara de idiota – le dijo con fastidio su prima - ¿no ves que nos estás haciendo pasar vergüenza?.

\- Voy a raspar el año, Valeria, déjame en paz – chilló melancólico, golpeando su cabeza con la mesa.

\- Apenas vamos empezando Daniel… - le consoló Wells, dándole un reconfortante apretón de hombro.

\- Además, esta solo es una prueba para evaluar que nos acodamos de las cosas del año pasado – recordó en tono reconciliador Ted. Su amigo Gryffindor le miró con odio.

\- Suerte que ustedes les pase eso, ¿no?. ¡El Profesor Slughorn nos hizo un examen de las primeras pociones del libro!.

\- ¡Te dije que estudiaras! – le recriminó la Mich, pegándole un buen golpe a la mesa con las manos y levantándose con el ceño fruncido – Pero tú me dijiste _"¿Quién estudia en vacaciones?"_.

\- … Yo estudio en vacaciones – comentó en voz baja Leighton. Daniel le miró feo.

\- Ya sabemos que eres exactamente igual que Valeria, no hace falta que lo repitas – dejó salir un bufido cansado. Ted le contempló, parecía realmente perturbado.

\- Tranquilo, el Profesor Slughorn no es de raspar a la gente, tranquilízate amigo.

\- Teddy tiene razón.

\- Pues yo no coincido – debatió Valeria, cruzándose de brazos – la nota uno se la tiene que ganar, no se la pueden regalar los profesores.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo Vale, pero los profesores tienen que entender que…- Leighton fue cortado por el grito de Olivia, que corría en su dirección.

\- ¡Teddy, el Señor Potter está aquí!.

\- ¿Harry? – cuestionó extrañado.

Y con una última mirada a sus amigos, salió disparado tras su morena amiga por todo el pasillo a toda velocidad. Era tan rápido, que a duras penas se detectaba el color amarillo de su bufanda y su camisa blanca perfectamente planchada, cortesía de Ginny.

Llegaron a la entrada del Colegio, donde se podía divisar a un hombre de cabello negro, lentes y sonrisa encantadora. Traía puesto su uniforme de Auror, es decir: una camisa blanca con corbata, pantalones negros y la varita en la mano.

El Lupin no perdió tiempo y se aproximó a abrazarlo con efusividad, sorprendiendo a su padrino.

\- Harry, que placer es verte aquí.

\- Es cierto, Teddy, es un enorme placer verte aquí con tu uniforme y eso – acomodó la ropa del menor con la mano, que venía muy agitado por el maratón que hizo.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?.

\- ¿No te gusta?.

\- ¡No, no, para nada! ¡Me encanta verte aquí! – se corrigió con un tono alegre, abriendo los brazos para dar hincapié en su frase - … solo que es raro, digo, no creo que hayas venido a visitarme a mí.

\- Cincuenta y cincuenta – respondió, caminando al lado del peliazul – la Directora McGonagall me llamó para que viniera, supuestamente tiene algo que hablar conmigo y es muy importante.

\- Para la Directora ¡todo es muy importante!.

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero es una señora muy ocupada; si me pidió que viniera para decirme algo debe ser muy importante.

\- … O secreto.

\- O secreto – concluyó, deteniéndose en seco.

\- ¿Qué pasa, padrino?.

\- ¿Esos no son tus amigos?.

Efectivamente, los Mich y el Wells venían corriendo hasta ellos, para luego plantarse en frente con la respiración agitada y la lengua por fuera. Se veían muy chistosos. Valeria tenía el cabello todo volado y su ropa mal arreglada, Daniel llegó sudando y Leighton se quitaba la túnica por el calor.

\- Definitivamente no vuelvo a correr de esa forma – sentenció la niña, ganándose el asentimiento de los dos niños más.

\- Hola niños, ¿Cómo están? – preguntó amablemente Harry, ayudándole a Leighton a quitarse la túnica puesto que tenía el cuello de la tela enredado en la ojera. Al quitársela, el Ravenclaw miró con asombro al Auror.

\- ¿Usted es el Jefe de los Aurores, Harry Potter?.

\- En carne y hueso, un placer – le extendió la mano, que aceptó gustoso.

\- Leighton Wells.

\- Harry, ellos son mis otros amigos Valeria de los Ángeles y Daniel Mich – presentó Teddy, al percatarse que por sí solo no lo harían. La rubia estaba esperando a que el niño los presentara, pero este estaba metido en su mundo, admirando internamente a Harry.

\- Un gusto verlos a todos. Soy Harry Potter.

\- El gusto es nuestro, Señor Potter.

\- Muy bien – miró a su ahijado – La Directora McGonagall me espera. Luego te busco para que veamos a Hagrid ¿Qué te parece?.

\- ¡Perfecto!.

\- Correcto, cuídate y no faltes a clases, que no quieres que Ginny se enoje ¿cierto? – el niño negó – nadie quiere. Gracias por estimar a Teddy, son bienvenidos en mi casa cuando quieran – se despidió de los amigos del metamorfomago y se fue caminando lentamente.

\- Tu padrino es increíble – le susurró Daniel al verlo doblar en la esquina.

\- Lo sé.

Y claro que lo sabía, si era su padrino…

* * *

 _Buenas, buenas Queridos lectores._

Espero que les esté gustando mi historia, y repito: no contaré por completo los años en Hogwarts de nuestro querido Teddy, solo las anécdotas más importantes en mi mundo paralelo.

¿Qué hace Harry alli? Pues la verdad a menudo pienso que él se la pasaba en el Colegio, viendo si necesitaban algo con respecto a la construcción o a seguridad o algo… O no sé, tal vez… ¿profesorado?.

Manifiesten su agrado con la historia con un Review. Todos los comentarios constructivos son aceptados, ya sean negativos o positivos.

 _Nos observamos luego, lectores felices ;)._

 _ **¡Un beso!**_


End file.
